iAm The Spawn Of Seddie
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation, set during iSO.
1. iJeanette

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's child. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

* * *

"Sleep tight." Daddy told me, kissing my forehead, "Lights off, sleeping music on." he said, and the room's lights dimmed and sleeping music came on, just as he ordered. Mommy came into the room, wearing her pyjamas with a T shirt written 'CuttleFish'. I know that Mommy and Daddy used to like that band.

"Everybody set to sleep?" Mommy asked.

I nodded, but I wasn't smiling. And Mommy and Daddy knew I wasn't feeling so good.

"What's wrong?" Mommy asked, sitting on the other side of my bed.

"...I got into a fight with Trisha Robinson today." I said, feeling guilty.

"Is this a fight like your mommy and I and you and Cody have? The one with names, or like the one your mom had with her client, the fist fights?" Daddy said, glancing at Mommy.

"Hey! He said he wanted a lawyer, he didn't say he wanted a booty cal-" Mommy said, but Daddy interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Daddy, it's not polite to interrupt people, you told me that!" I giggled.

"Yes, well, Mommy was about to say something very unpolite." Daddy insisted.

"And Cody deserves to be called Coddork! If he wasn't so dorky, and if he could stop being so obsessed with computers, maybe I wouldn't call him that way!"

"Uh, you're pretty dorky yourself, honey." Mommy said teasingly, "I mean, no other 6 year old can read that fast. You certainly read more books in 6 years than I have in my life."

"Well, yeah, but it's not as if I talk like a dork! Cody does talk like one. And I had the fist fight kind..." I admitted.

"Oh, honey, you know that's wrong!" Daddy said.

"I know, but she was provoking me! She was insulting me and told me Coddork and Glinda Nikki hated me! And she said they were HER best friends, not mine!"

"But you know that's not true. Coddork-I mean, Cody and Glinda will always be your best friend." Mommy promised, caressing my hair.

"Yes, but I'm still warming up to Glinda."

"Isn't Glinda your new friend, too?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, I don't understand. Glinda is a normal average girl, just like me! But-"

"Honey, when you knock your teacher out as a 6 year old and you have an IQ of 156, you're not a normal, average girl." Daddy mentioned. I was still angry at my teacher for giving me a bad grade.

"That's right, you're a special girl, that's my girl! Knocking out a teacher at 6 years old!" Mommy said, impressed. Daddy gave her another look, and she immediatly changed her impressed face, "Uh, violence is wrong."

"Yes, but what's so special about Glinda? Sure, she's pretty, but aren't I pretty? And okay, she's smart, but aren't I smarter?" I asked them, a bit sad.

"Of course you are, sweetie, but why are you comparing yourself with Glinda?" Daddy asked.

"Because everybody loves Glinda. And sure, she's another best friend of mine, but I don't understand why so many people like her! I tried asking Cody why he likes her, he said 'I'm going to be Glinda's future husband' and his tone was all weird!" I said, and Mom hid a laugh for some reason, "...Maybe it's because Glinda dresses so much nicer than me...She always wears pink, and I always wear...Well...shirts. And everybody calls me 'dude'! Unless my teacher told us the wrong lessons, I am NOT a 'dude'!"

"Dorkenstein, I know why you're laughing, but it's years later and it's not funny anymore!" Mommy told Daddy.

"Whatever you say." he said, then when he took a second glance at Mommy, he made a scared look, "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"You're gonna get it, you'll see." she glared at him. I smiled, I always loved Mommy and Daddy's 'fights', "Anyway, sweetie, you don't have to change yourself just so everyone will like you. You don't want everybody to love you for who you're not, right?"

"Right...But I'd like to see just how different I'd be if I...dressed up a bit." I suggested.

"Well, if you say so. You can wear the clothes Grandma gave you for school tomorrow." Mommy said.

"Ew, but they're pukey!" I said in disgust. Mommy laughed, "Hey, I'm with you, but you wanted to dress up, remember?"

"Okay, enough with the talk. I think you need to go to sleep, sweetie." Daddy said, kissing my forehead once again, then Mom kissed my cheek then they both left, "Remember, tomorrow night's the big night." Daddy reminded me before leaving.

Tomorrow would be a big night. It would be the night Daddy would present his all new invention, an actual time machine! The first one ever made! He made me promise I wouldn't touch it. And I didn't.

I thought about what Mommy said. It was true. I didn't want people to love me for who I'm not. But I would like to see what would happen if I did dress differently, act differently...Didn't threaten the teachers if they got be a bad grade...Or try to steal Gilbert Gibson's lunch. What would happen if I was more...Like Glinda? I wonder if Cody would have that same weird lovesick look on his face when he sees Glinda.

I tried not to think about it. Soon, I started to fall asleep.

* * *

_I was suddenly standing in a room I recognized. A room filled with wacky items. It must've been a cool place to hang out in. I looked in front of me, and saw a pretty long haired brunette girl and a handsome brown haired boy, and the girl's hand was on his shoulder. The girl looked like a princess, and the boy looked like a prince. So they should've looked well together but something was wrong..._

_"I know she hurt you, and I would never do that to you, Freddie." she said._

_Freddie...DADDY?! What's he doing with that girl! Where was Mommy? Why did he look so much younger? He looks like a...what do you call it? Oh, yes, a teenager! And so was this girl! She looked farmilliar..._

_"I don't know, Carly." Daddy told the girl. Wait..Carly?! As in Auntie__ Carly Shay, the actress? What was she doing with my Daddy?! "I don't think she meant what she said so-"_

_"Ugh, Freddie, open your eyes! Look, Sam's my best friend, but I'm a hundred percent sure she is never going to feel what you're feeling." Aunt __Carly told him. Sam...MOMMY? _

_"But I do feel what you used to feel for me before." Aunt __Carly said. She put her hands on his shoulder and...and..._

_Ew, they were kissing!_

_"Get your hands off my Daddy!" I yelled. But their heads didn't move. Their eyes closed, as if I didn't speak. And Daddy and Carly were slowly starting to look as if they...enjoyed the kiss. _

_That when I realized...I had no voice. It was if I didn't exist. I tried to move, but...I looked down...I had no feet._

_I still had a face, but I was slowly disappearing. As Auntie __Carly and Daddy kissed more and more, I started to disappear...As if I was being wiped out of existence. I looked around, screaming for help. No one heard me._

_Just when my neck was disappearing, I caught Mommy...behind a door that said 'iCarly', I remembered Mommy and Daddy used to do a show with Auntie Carly and I knew this was its name, __and she had a hurt face as she saw Daddy and Carly kissing. I saw her starting to cry, and I wanted to cry. My mother was a very strong girl, and I never seen her cry. Before she could cry like a baby, she gave one last look, and walked away._

_The room started to go black, and I could hear a voice, saying:_

_"Jeanette Athena Benson...you have to prevent this from happening, or you will cease to exist." _

_I could feel myself become lighter, and I wanted to scream 'How? What? Where? When?', but I had no voice. Somehow, the strange voice heard me._

_"You're smart, you'll figure out how to stop this. Stop this dream from becoming a reality. In Seattle, at Carly Shay's apartment. And you had better do it now. Time is running out."_

* * *

Then I woke up, crying.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried. It felt weird, because I never cried since I was a baby. I never knew what crying felt like. And this is the first time a nightmare made me cry. I ran, with a hand on my mouth to keep me from making too much noise, and ran into Mommy and Daddy's room.

"Jeanette?" Mommy asked, opening the lamp next to her, "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

I didn't answer. I ran to their bed and hugged them both, "Are you okay, sweetie?" Daddy asked.

"I'm great." I said. It was odd. I was so happy, but I was actually crying because of it. I didn't understand it. Mommy put her arms around my waist and put me on her lap, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, "I guess I wanted a midnight snack..."

"Okay, I'll make you one." Daddy smiled.

"Bring me back a pack of bacon, too!" Mommy insisted.

"Oh, can't you get it on your own?" Daddy whined.

"Nope!" Mommy smirked. Daddy groaned, but left anyway.

"Mommy, could you go to my room and check for Monsters? I'm scared..." I lied.

"Okay, honey." Mommy said, grabbing a baseball bat, "If I see any, I'll beat them with the stick. Wait here." she joked.

I quickly ran to the attic when I was sure Mommy and Daddy were both busy, and pulled out a box written 'Grandma's gifts'. In it, there were Cloud Block, Anti Tick liquide baths, first aid kits, everything Daddy hated. Then, at the very bottom, were clothes I dreaded wearing. A pink blouse, a jean skirt, red tights, pink sneakers and the only thing I liked was the blue jacket. I put it on and then ran to the basement, where Daddy kept his time machine, because I had found out what I was supposed to do to prevent me not existing.

I saw it, and it was a chair, with a helmet and a remote on it. I read the instructions, which were on a piece of paper that was beside it, so Daddy could show it off tomorrow. Sorry Daddy, there are more important things in need. The instructions said:

1, strap yourself to chair and put helmet on head.

2, remember a time and/or place you want to be in.

3, MOST IMPORTANT: keep remote with you at all times in order to come back to the present time. Press 'Return' when in need to go back.

I did as the instructions said, and thought about the room. I did a quick calculation. In my dream, Mommy, Daddy and Carly Shay were around 16 years old when I saw them. Judging by how old they were, I'd say that it was around 2010, so I thought of Carly Shay's Apartment, 2010. I closed my eyes, and prayed this woud work.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was standing up, and the remote was in my hands. I put the remote inside and I saw I was inside some sort of weird place with two doors stuck together. My stomach grumbled. Mom's talk about bacon made me hungry. I looked around, and weird things that were round and written with numbers were on the side of one of the doors.

Oh, of course! It was what people used to call an elevator! They didn't have transporters back then! I looked at the buttons, trying to figure out which button to press. I chose one with arrows seperating, meaning it must open it.

It did, and I saw and odd apartment behind it.

I was definitely in 2010, alright. I saw a round long red chair...a TV that seemed very old. Not even hobos from my time had TVs like that, they all had flatscreens. Nobody makes TVs like that anymore. I saw a man sitting on a sofa that did not seem very comfortable, at least not compared to what we have. I went near him, wondering who he was.

He saw me, and I was suddenly scared. But Mommy always told me never show fear, espescially around strangers. So I did as I was told and just looked at him.

"...Hello." he said. That's when I recognized that voice! Uncle Spencer!

"How'd you get the elevator to stop on this floor?" he asked me.

Oh, no...this wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to meet Mommy and Daddy, not Uncle Spencer. If I talked now, I might ruin the future. So I decided not to answer to anyone, at least, not until I find Mommy and Daddy.

"Would you tell me your name?" he asked. And I got scared, so I ran upstairs, and he followed me, begging me to stop but I kept running. I went downstairs and he chased me. I was too fast. I laughed at how tired he was getting. I was just hoping I'd have enough energy to run until Mommy and Daddy comes home.


	2. iAm Your Daughter!

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's child. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by iLuvNathanKrEsS**

This is so awesome! I never would've thot of such a plot. So interesting and  
super cute :) i will never watch iSO the same way ever again.

Great job so far! =D

Love.  
Peace.  
Seddie.

**Reply:**

I know, right? Now when I see that episode, I think of her as Sam and Freddie's kid now. Plus, she REALLY didn't seem to like Carly. PPS: Full discription of Jeanette Athena Benson.

**Name: Jeanette Athena Benson  
Age: 7  
Description: Blonde-a bit brownish hair, dark brown eyes, small, has an adorable voice  
Personality: Being a mix of Seddie, she has Sam's strengh, hunger, mischievousne****ss, and tomboy persona, and she has Freddie's intelligence, pride, and determination, 'tech talk'.  
Friends:****Cody Turzo and Glinda Nikki  
Habits: Can talk like an adult, but still doesn't understand little things in life, and her little baby-ish voice makes her irresistably cute. **

* * *

So, I didn't have energy to run. I was tired...

But I did find a good hiding place. In the iCarly studio, there was a strange half of a car, so I decided to sleep there for the now. And I set up a couple of books nearby the door, so I could hide in the seats if anyone would come in.

Uncle Spencer told a man named Lewbert about me. Thank goodness the man thinks he's just crazy. He didn't sound very nice though.

But I started to go hungry. So I was whining, "Moooom....I'm hungry. I want ham!" I said out loud. But I had to remember, I was in the past and Mommy and Daddy were nowhere to be seen. I was worrying about that.

I went downstairs to find Uncle Spencer calling talking to a man, I think it was a friend, and he was lying on the couch, talking about his relationship with Auntie Carly and him thinking I'm real (when everyone's told him I'm not), and his friend told him he was imagining me, because he missed Auntie Carly.

Because of Uncle Spencer's friend, I learned that Auntie Carly, Mommy and Daddy are at a space thingie and Spencer doesn't know when they're coming back. Looks like I'm stuck here for a while.

It wasn't a good thing but I was still hungry. I didn't know why, but I was good in not making any sounds when I wanted to. This is a really good thing for me, espescially when I sneak out at night to get Mommy's ham, then say that Daddy ate it. I slowly opened the fridge, and luckily, I found a big sandwhich. It was one of those delicious subway sandwhiches with the works: Cheese, turkey, chicken, ham. It also had a paper stuck to it written 'Sam's Sandwhich: Do Not Touch and I Mean YOU Freddork!'. So this was definitley my Mommy's sandwhich, and she was definitley trying to keep it from Daddy.

I got it out anyway and started eating. I thought it'd be good to freak out Uncle Spencer a bit more, since now he thinks I'm not real. I climbed on top of the fridge and started eating. The man Uncle Spencer was talking to left. When he came in, he thought I was a figment of his imagination and said I wasn't real. Then he tried to get something in the fridge, but I screamed and he ran away. For now, this was the only food I could get. And I did NOT want him touching my food!

* * *

I went back up behind the car (with a stack of food) and played with a computer. It was on the page iCarly dot com. Well, the newest webshow pretty much told me Mommy and Daddy were still at the time where they didn't like each other.

I was sure this was Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was the same person she was back then, and so was Daddy. But I didn't understand why Mommy and Daddy were so mean to each other...Well, more than in the future.

And I looked up their 'blogs', which I think are meant to be their diaries (which is weird, because I'd never think Mommy or Daddy would have diaries) and Daddy says he's 'dated' Auntie Carly. I didn't understand with 'dating' means. Might have to ask Mommy and Daddy later.

Then I heard someone coming in the door downstairs. I went downstairs and hid myself, and I saw Auntie Carly was back. Uncle Spencer was still convinced I wasn't real, though. I didn't mind. He went to his room and Auntie Carly went to get a snack. I wasn't happy because she was stealing my food!

Okay, maybe it wasn't my food. But I was still angry knowing I might not be born because of her! I went up to her, when she turned around she saw me. And did the thing older kids did to me that I hated.

She talked to me like I was a baby.

"Hello..." she said in an odd voice. Why did people talk to me like that? I'm 7 years old! I should be entitled to be talked to as an adult! Or at least NOT as a baby! I didn't smile at her. I didn't like her at this moment.

"Who are you?" she asked me. I didn't answer.

Knowing Auntie Carly was here, Mommy and Daddy would have to be here. So I just went outside. I looked around and saw Mommy and Daddy...as kids! Well, not kids, a bit older.

They were having an intense talk, so I was hiding behind a plant.

"How could Carly do this?!" Mommy said angrily.

"I don't know...First she tells US we need to calm down? Just when we were calming down, she goes bezerk? Now we lost this great chance." Daddy said sadly, sitting down, "Maybe it was my fault....I shouldn't have-"

"Shouldn't have what?" Mommy asked, crossing her arms, "Look, we stopped ourselves, it's not our fault. I hate to say it, but it's Carly's. We shouldn't make excuses for her and tell her directly she shouldn't have done what she did do!"

"Sam, you know it wasn't entirely her faul-" Daddy started to stand up and face Mommy, but Mommy interrupted him.

"Face the facts, Benson!" Mommy said, shoving his shoulder, "Your little miss Perfect Carly CAN make mistakes! And this one's big! HUGE! You do realize since Carly left, we had to get stuck paying back the pod, right? 2,000 dollars to repair a lousy window, Benson! 2,000 DOLLARS!"

"...Okay fine, maybe we should go talk to her." Daddy said.

"That's what I'm saying, let's go!" Mommy said, opening the door to Auntie Carly's, and pushing Daddy in it. She forgot to close it so I went in and listened.

"Carly!" Mommy yelled, and Auntie Carly came down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"Sam? Freddie? What're you doing here at this time? It's 2 AM!" Auntie Carly whined.

"Your point? Why'd you go crazy, huh? You couldn't have warned us you were going crazy?" Mommy asked her, crossing her arms, "I might've been able to hold you back but no...You just had to go Ginger-Fox-Crazy!"

"It wasn't my fault, Sam, you know that!" Auntie Carly said. I wondered who was Ginger Fox?

"I'm not gonna say it was your fault for getting space madness. I'm saying it was YOUR fault for making US pay 2,000 dollars, running off to the ONE cab they had for the iCarly GANG, meaning ALL of us, and we had to walk all the way here!" Mommy screamed.

"Sam...Freddie, you had to pay 2,000 dollars for that window?" Auntie Carly asked. She gave a sad look, like Glinda gave to Cody when she told him she wasn't interested.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Look, I'll pay you guys back. As for the cab thing...I'll make it up to you guys! I promise! Sam, I'll order that Bolivian bacon you like so much!" Auntie Carly said. Then Mommy looked interested.

"And Freddie, I'll give you that new hard drive you wanted!" Auntie Carly said.

"...I don't know..." Daddy said, playing with his fingers, "Well...should we?"

Daddy turned to Mommy, who nodded but I could tell she was still a bit angry, "...Okay, fine."

They all shared a group hug. While they were hugging, something weird happened with Auntie Carly. She smelled Daddy's neck! How weird was that? Then...did she kiss his cheek?

Well, she sort of did.

Daddy's eyes went wide, and he went out of the hug, "I should get going...You, too, Sam." he said. He took Mommy's wrist and dragged her outside, but Auntie Carly was speaking again.

"Hey...Are you wearing cologne for me?" she asked.

Mommy looked irritated, and Daddy's face turned as pink as Glinda's shoes, but Daddy quickly shaked his head and said, "N-No, I was wearing it for-"

"Oh, save your flirts for tomorrow, Freddork, I'm don't have enough energy to insult you and if you flirt I'd so want to insult you." Mommy said, and she pushed Daddy outside. I ran behind the plant again, and this time, Mommy closed the door when she left.

"How pathetic could you be, wearing cologne for Carly? Geez..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't wear it for her-I mean, yeah, well, I'm like that..." Daddy said, "Hey, it's pretty dark. Sure you don't want to stay at Carly's?"

"Nah, I'm still a bit mad at her."

"Well, stay over my house." Daddy said. I opened my mouth, surprised. I thought they hated each other? Daddy was being pretty nice to Mommy this time.

"Uh, you know what, maybe I'll-" But Mommy stopped talking all of a sudden, and I wondered why.

Suddenly, Mommy grabbed me from my waist away from the plant and put made me stand up in front of her and Daddy, "Um...Who are you and why're you listening to our conversation?" Well, at least she didn't talk to me like a baby.

And I was too scared to talk. I started biting my fingers, and Mommy and Daddy where sitting on their knees in front of me, "Can't you talk?" Daddy asked me. I didn't answer.

"Hey, Sam, she looks like you." he said.

"No way, she looks like you. She's got your eyes and your nose." Mommy said.

"And your hair and lips." Daddy pointed out.

"That's normal, I'm your daughter!" I bursted out. Somehow, I thought of me telling this to them a little bit differently.


	3. iDon't Believe It

**piAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's child. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by what lurks beneath**

yay! another chapter! So she's a mini-ninja, sneaking around, but she still cant mess with the master. I wonder what their reaction is going to be? Now i really want to see ISO, and i want you to continue this story. She's going to bring Seddie together, go Jennette!

Reply:

Heck yeah no one can beat the master! But she shall learn, the young grasshopper...LOL Okay, I have GOT to stop watching my Jackie Chans haha.

PS: Um, quick shout out to all u Seddiers in New York (or Seddiers GOING to New York) I have a recommendation for broadway: Wicked. Best damn musical I ever seen, best damn experience of MY LIFE! Plus, the characters will somewhat remind u of the iCarly gang. Sweet, loved by everyone Glinda, misunderstood and thought to be evil Elphaba and...well, okay, no resemblance to cool Fiyero to dorky Benson, but the relatinship between Elphaba/Fiyero is almost like Seddie haha.

* * *

**General POV**

There was an odd silence in the air. Jeanette bit her lip repeatadly, wondering what they were going to say. Would they believe her? Of course not, who would? But then again, her father was lying on the ground, his head leaning towards to wall and his face was in pure shock. But, however, her mother had an unconvinced look in her face.

"...Prove it." she told her.

Jeanette smirked. She should've known her Mommy would ask me something like that. "How?" she asked.

"Well, you're Benson's kid, you should be smart, shouldn't you?" Sam asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"And she's also your kid so she's gotta be strong." Freddie added, standing up but hiding behind Sam a bit, because he was still in shock.

"Quit saying I had a kid with you! For one, I would never have YOUR kid because that would mean I l-lo-LIKE you and two, no man will ever be able to go through a pregnant Samantha Puckett and live to tell the tale!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down, I know it's impossible for anyone to travel back from the future." Freddie said.

"What? Oh, don't believe that, you invented the time machine yourself!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"...I invented a time machine?" Freddie said, looking impressed. Sam looked at him and hit him at the back of his head, "If what she's saying is true, then that means I'm your wife and you actually survived pregnant me, and trust me, if you think I'm evil now, I'm probably worst than Hitler himself as a pregnant woman!"

"Okay, okay! I'll answer Daddy's question. My name is Jeanette Athena Benson. But what does that have to do with it?" Jeanette asked.

"'Athena'? Who names their kid Athena?" Mommy snorted. Jeanette gave a 'hmph!' sound.

"....I do..." Freddie whispered. Jeanette and Sam looked at him, wide eyed. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no...Because that would mean that you really are-And I really am-And...And...FREDDIE! Is there any way to see if this is true?!"

"WAIT! Let me finish! I'm Jeanette Athena Benson, I'm the daughter of Freddie and Sam Benson, I have an IQ of 156, I have read most books in my short lifetime than Mommy has in her lifetime, I once knocked out a teacher because he gave me a bad grade, everybody in my school thinks I'm the Wicked Witch except for my two best friends, Cody and Glinda, when I grow up, I want to be an invisible ninja or a mad scientist, I love ham, I dream of owning a PearBook and a brand new Pearbook hard drive AND..." Jeanette said, taking a huge deep breath.

Sam and Freddie were surprised about her personality. Freddie was a bit convinced, but not yet. Sam was more or less convinced, too. But Sam couldn't help but think she was talking to an adult in the body of a child. This little 6 or 7 year old girl talked like an adult. She didn't sound like one, but she talked like one.

"And I know for a fact that you two are Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. According to what you told me in the future, you two dated when you were 17. You got married while you were in college. Things were rough for a while, but Mommy got a job as a lawyer, and got a restraining order from A LOT of people, Daddy became a well known inventor and you had me right after college. AND....If you're still not convinced," Jeanette said, and she grabbed something from her pocket, "This is the remote I need to go back to the future. I need to do something in the present. If you look at the designs, you'll know they're way too advance to be from this time."

Freddie grabbed the remote, and looked at its design, its buttons. He was shocked about how advanced it really was. He looked at Sam, who got a frightened look in her eyes, "You're...You're telling the truth...Aren't you?"

Jeanette nodded slowly, "You know anyone else's kid who'd want to be an invisible ninja?"

"...WAIT! Aha! You're wearing pink! No kid of mine would ever wear pink!" Sam pointed out, and Freddie took out a smile and high fived Sam.

"This is my FIRST time wearing pink! Grandma Benson gave me that! Speaking of her, she's nuts! She keeps giving us Cloud Block and tique bath soaps!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Cloud block? That's definitley our kid." Freddie added.

"But...but but...but-"

"How else would you explain this, Sam? Smart and strong little girl, has habits of you and me, knows our future, knows US, and most of all she's got a remote from the future." Freddie said.

"...How old are we?" Sam asked.

"...We're 16."

"How long have we been sixteen?" Sam asked.

"Oh, don't turn this into a vampire movie, Sam, this is highly different!" Freddie snapped.

"No...We're going to be 17. So if this girl has it right, this means...We're going to got out soon...and start our lives?" Sam asked. Jeanette nodded, still biting her lip, "But...I knew that the future was going to change...Because something would happen and you two wouldn't start your lives together. That's why I came here." Sam took one look at Freddie, and Jeanette, and her whole body started shaking.

Sam closed her eyes, and opened them. To her surprise, it wasn't a dream. This was real. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Both Freddie and Jeanette knew she was more in shock than anyone. And Jeanette, but not Freddie, knew what she was going to do next.

"Mommy, don't-"

Too late.

Sam turned around and ran away.

She ran from her 'husband', ran from her supposed daughter...She couldn't take it all. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew what was happening. Every little thing. She was too scared to deal with it all.

Freddie took one glance at Jeanette, and sighed, "You'd better be telling the truth..."

"What, you think a little girl would waste her time convicing random people she's their daughter?" Jeanette asked sarcastically. Freddie chuckled. Actually, it wasn't an appropriate time to laugh, even if he did think it was funny. But the situation called for it, anyway.

"Let me just take a look at you." Freddie said, kneeling to Jeanette and holding her up, like a father would to his own child. In any other case, he should've been worried. This was his future child he had, shouldn't she be in the FUTURE? This could mess up time space continuum, but for some reason, he didn't care.

He looked up to her big brown eyes...his brown eyes, her little blonde locks...It made him smile, "...I can't believe you're truly my kid." Freddie said, and this time, it was for certain that he believed her.

Jeanette knew that, so she smiled, and hugged him, with little tears of joy in her eyes.

Freddie smiled and hugged her back. For now, it didn't seem to matter that he was having a huge problem. It didn't matter that his life with Sam had barely started yet. All that mattered was when he looked at Jeanette, he saw his whole life starting, and truth to be told, he started, no, he belived that life with Sam? It might just be the best thing ever.

"We gotta find your mom." Freddie said, letting go of her. He turned around, and Jeanette grabbed his neck.

_"Wow,"_ Freddie thought, _"First piggy back with my daughter and I'm barely 17 yet."_

Jeanette smiled. It was like old times with her dad, "Where are we going?"

"Sam's mom is out for the week. Meanwhile, you need a place to stay and Sam needs to calm down." Freddie answered.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know some people might be confused Sam is a lawyer. But think about it...Sam would actually be a great lawyer. I mean, she's outspoken and very persuasive as well. Next chappie...Sam and Jeanette bonding!


	4. iStill Have Feeling For You

**piAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by LikeOmgSeddie**

I actually was thinking of saying in my review that I love thinking of Sam as a lawyer type! Sometimes I wonder what she'd be like when she's older, and nothing seems really successful but I want her to be successful, but you're right, a lawyer would be great! And I loved the way that they know they have a kid together... and when Freddie looked at his daughter... just absolutely amazing writing skills! :)

Reply:

Thanks! And yeah, I do think she'd be a good lawyer :D And must have a LOT of restraining orders when she's old.

* * *

**General POV**

Sam ran, and kept running until she was at her apartment. She felt the tears in her cheeks, now incredibly cold, and sat down at the stairs in front of her building. It was dark, and no one was out. After all, it was 2 AM.

She had no idea why she ran away. Though she ran away because she was scared, she felt as if she ran away from her own family. How stupid she thought she was think that. It wasn't even technically her family. At least, not yet.

But she doesn't understand. How could she be fighting with Freddie one day, then the next some kid comes and says she's her daughter? She believed her, all right. she just couldn't understand it itself.

She just stared at the wall, too numb to move. She heard some footsteps behind, and saw Freddie and Jeanette, on a piggy back ride.

"Don't scream, don't run." Freddie said, letting go of Jeanette. She put her feet down and sat in front of Sam, and Freddie followed.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't know what to do if my daughter comes from the future!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down...All I'm saying is, since your mom's out of town, I was thinking maybe Jeanette can stay over at your place." Freddie said.

"Sure, fine. As if I had a choice anyway." Sam said, taking Jeanette's hand and helping her stand up, "Barely 17 and I'm already trying to decide who stays with the kid." she muttered as she left.

Freddie waved bye at Jeanette, but took Sam's wrist and pulled her. Sam let go of Jeanette, and Freddie dragged her a bit far from Jeanette, "Try to be nice to Jeanette. She'll probably be tired and all and-"

"Do you think I'm that irresponsible? You know, I do know how to take care of a child!" Sam snapped.

"Really?"

"How do you think I support myself when my mom's gone?" Sam asked.

"But this isn't you, Sam, this is our kid-"

"DON'T...Say 'our'. No our kid, no our child, no our daughter...just Jeanette. No our." Sam said in a threatening voice.

"Listen, why is it so bad to say OUR child?" Freddie asked, emphesizing the 'our', "I mean, you and I both know it's going to happen anyway, what's so bad about it-"

"'What's so bad about it'? What's so bad about-Are you kidding me, Benson? Do we even want this kid?" Sam snapped.

"Shh!" Freddie said.

"No, do YOU even want this kid? I know how I feel about her, and how I feel about my future, but now I need to know if you even agree about how I feel! I mean...It's crazy...We don't-We don't even LIKE each other!"

"Yes, but apparently, we will, so either you-"

"How?" Sam snapped, "You hate me! You love Carly! What is going on?"

"I don't know, Sam, but either way, she's here now and we've got to find out how and why she's here. Now, based on most sci fi movies I've seen, she's probably here to warn us about a tragedy in the future that we can avoid by being her-"

"Yeah, nothing is worth hearing your geek talk." Sam said, "So you want me to-"

"Stay with her. She's probably gonna be fascinated with the stuff in your apartment, since it's technically old to her. Just try and keep her in one piece." Freddie begged.

"God, Benson, I know how to take care of kids." Sam said, slightly rolling her eyes as she left. But when Sam and Freddie turned around, Jeanette was nowhere to be found.

Sam was suddenly worried, and so was Freddie, "Where'd she go?" Sam immediatly panicked, "Jeanette? Jeanette?" she yelled, Jeanette didn't answer.

"Oh, my God, where is she?" Sam screamed. Freddie looked around in shock, "Look, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, don't panic-"

"How could you tell me not to panic? The little girl is gone, and neither of us know where she is-" Before Sam could finish, they heard someone's tiny voice yelling from above.

"Hi, Mommy, hi, Daddy!" Jeanette yelled from the 6th floor building, exactly where Sam's apartment was, "Mommy, are you coming?" she asked playfully. Sam and Freddie sighed in relief. Jeanette didn't seem to realize just how much she worried them.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled. As she started walking towards the door, she had a feeling a certain nerd was mocking her. Following her senses, she turned around and saw Freddie's smiling face.

"What're you smiling at, Fredwart?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing...Just that you were so worried about Jeanette there." he smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie gave a slight chuckle before leaving, glancing up to see Jeanette waving. He waved back, but even while knowing Sam's gonna be stuck with Jeanette, he had a slight feeling it was going to be alright. Sam went in the elevator, wondering how the heck Jeanette knew exactly where she lived.

More importantly, why did Sam care so much? She didn't know for sure whether Jeanette's really her daughter, anyway.

She decided not to think about it. When she went in her apartment, Jeanette was...hanging upside down from the kitchen's cupboard?

"Look, Mommy, I'm upside down!" Jeanette laughed. Sam's eyes widened as she rushed to Jeanette's side, "Careful, you're gonna fall!" Sam said, grabbing Jeanette's waist and carefully putting her right side up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as soon as Jeanette was back on ground. Jeanette just gave a small smile, "Hey, what's that?" she asked, running to the little kitchen table, to find Frothy, who immediatly screeched at her sight.

Jeanette gave a slight smile, trying to get along with the creature by caressing its fur. But when she did, Frothy scratched her wrist.

"Ow!" Jeanette squeeled, standing up and walking clumsily backgrounds, accidentally bumping into a table behind her, with a 2L Peppy Cola bottle that was open to fall all on her head.

It all happened so fast Jeanette could barely speak or do anything. Her wrist hurt so bad and the cola on her wound was making it worst, not the mention the cola all over her hair, she didn't even notice Frothy running back towards her.

When she finally noticed, she quickly covered her face, expecting Frothy to hurt her even more, but instead, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and Sam was holding a crazy Frothy, who had his claws wildly flying around everywhere.

"Bad cat!" Sam yelled. She grabbed a box on the kitchen table and opened it, revealing a tranquilizer.

"Wait, Mommy, you're not gonna hurt him, are you?" Jeanette asked.

"Look, it's either this or letting him go crazy! The tranquilizer's gonna calm him down." Sam explained, about to hit Frothy with the tranquilizer but Jeanette grabbed it from her.

"But Mommy, cat tranquilizer is poison!" Jeanette said.

"No, it not, the doctor said so!" Sam protested.

"Yes, but in the future, doctors found out that most tranquilizers are actually somewhat poisonous to animals, and the only reason the kitty's going crazy is because of this tranquilizer, it makes them more hyperactive and makes them more paranoid." Jeanette explained. Sam looked at her awkwardly, and knew she must have been right.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do?" Sam asked. Jeanette gave a 'one second' sign and ran around the house, then found those robotic mouses that you can make run using the little key behind it. She grabbed it, put it in front of Frothy's eyes and turned the key. She put it down and Frothy's claws came out, and he chased after the mouse.

Sam was confused. How was chasing a mouse making him less hyper? Then, Frothy got tired, and stopped chasing the mouse and finally, fell asleep. Jeanette smirked at her triumph. Sam glanced at Jeanette's smirk, which was eerily like a combination of hers and Freddie's smirk.

"How'd...How'd you do that?" Sam asked her.

"When cats get hit with those tranquilizers, after running or exercise, they go really tired. When they wake up, they feel nothing at all." Jeanette explained, "You're the one who taught me this when we had Hammy." (AN: I do not know whether this tranquilizer thing's true or not I made it up but in the story it's true)

"O...Kay..." Sam said, not so sure about what happened, "Um, we better get that Cola out of your hair."

"A bath would be nice." Jeanette smiled. Sam took Jeanette's hand and guided her to the bathroom.

Freddie went back home. He wanted to sleep so bad...To pay 2,000 dollars and to have a kid from the future was really exhausting. He turned around and remembered he forgot to check up something in iCarly, and it involved Sam Orders Food so Sam would kill him if he didn't get it fixed.

When he went in the Shay apartment, he saw Carly crying. It looks like it's been a while, too. She was staring at the computer screen, and a bunch of tissues were around her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Freddie asked.

"Oh...You're here." Carly sniffed, "Did you see Griffin's new profile on TheSlap?"

Freddie shook his head, then Carly moved over and showed him Griffin's screen. Griffin's arms were around some pretty looking girl in school, and Freddie recognized her, her name was Jenna, and on the comment pic, he wrote 'Never knew love like this'.

"Wow...Must be hard for you." Freddie said sincerely, patting Carly's back. It was hard. He knew for a fact Carly and Jenna were good friends, too.

"I always knew Jenna was happy with this new boyfriend she has I just never knew this was him." Carly cried.

"I'm sorry...But I thought you were over him?" Freddie asked her. Carly turned her head to him, "I was...But when I saw this picture...Reminds me I'm nowhere near close to what Griffin and Jenna have. Sometimes I wish I could have that..."

"Carls, you're barely 17, you've got enough time." Freddie reminded her.

"I guess..." Carly said, wiping her tears. She looked at Freddie, and suddenly chuckled. "What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just...I remembered when we were dating...I thought I did have what she and Griffin have." Carly chuckled. Freddie was shocked, why was she telling him this, exactly?

"Oh...Um, okay..." Freddie said, "Look, I, uh, gotta get something on iCarly..."

"Okay. Just that...I have to tell you something." Carly said, "I still feel the same way I did when we dated."

Freddie's eyes widened, and just hearing Carly say that, it felt like a huge wind storm had just slapped him in his face, and any moment, he felt as if he was about to fall down, with the same face he had on now, still shocked.

"Um...I have to go." Freddie said, practically running out of the Shay appartment. iCarly could wait, right now, he thinks he knows why Jeanette's here.

Because at the moment Carly said those words, Freddie was beginning to feel something for Carly again...

"And I have these friends, Glinda and Cody. They're really nice to me, especially since they're not afraid of me." Jeanette told Sam. She was in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding her everywhere. Sam was washing her long hair.

"Why would they be afraid?" Sam asked. Jeanette gave a glance at Sam sadly, "Because I once knocked out a teacher unconcious when he gave me a bad grade." she explained.

"Really? Wow, nice job! You know, once, I actually Photoshopped a teacher's head to a rhino." Sam exclaimed, laughing at the memory, then realized what she just said, "Um...Violence is...Uh, wrong."

"Funny...You say the exact same thing in the future." Jeanette remarked. She and Jeanette laughed, they just found it ironic Sam would say the same thing in the past as she would in the future. Sam was surprised to hear she had the same laugh as her.

"Mommy, did you ever wish you were...girlier? More like Auntie Carly?" Jeanette asked, facing Sam.

"Me? Girly? Of course not." Sam lied.

"You're lying again, Mommy." Jeanette said.

"...Why do you think I'm lying?" Sam asked. Jeanette just shrugged, "One liar knows another."

"...Okay, yeah, I did wish I was more like Carly...once." Sam explained, grabbing a small bathrobe towel that she hasn't used since she was Jeanette's age, and put the bathrobe on Jeanette.

"But why?" Jeanette asked.

Sam sighed, she grabbed the stool she was sitting in and put it in front of the mirror, making Jeanette stand on the stool so Sam could brush her hair, "Well...You see, I wasn't happy with the way I was. And I was desperate for this one boy I had a crush on...So I changed myself. Because I thought that I was in love with him." Sam said sadly. Jeanette glanced up the mirror, and saw Sam's sad face.

"Did you really love him?" she asked.

"No, I didn't...I thought I did. But turns out, my definition of love was wrong." Sam answered. By this time, she couldn't bare to tell Jeanette just how badly it ended with Pete. In deep sadness, and no one knew this. Through it all, she pretended she was fine with it.

Jeanette didn't like seeing her mother like that, but she did find one thing to cheer her up, "Mommy, do you know what you told me in the future, about love?" she asked.

Sam shook her head, "No...What'd I say?"

"You said that love was like spinning your arms around really fast. It feels wonderful, you have so much energy and you feel as if you're the best thing in the world. But, you might make the mistake of thinking that spinning your arms fast isn't something as dangerous as it is wonderful. That if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can't see what's going on around you, and you begin to lose your balance. Then suddenly, you fall on your face." Jeanette said.

Sam took in a deep breath to try and recap what Jeanette had just said, "That's pretty much right...Unfortunately, your mom," she said, it was the first time she felt as if she could call herself mother, "...fell on her face so many times she doesn't feel like she ever wants to spin her arms ever again."

Jeanette faced her, "Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can fall again. If I fall, I might never get up." Sam said, _'Wow, I said that? Maybe I'm a better mom than I think...'_ she thought.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I won't let you fall." Jeanette smiled. Sam chuckled, and for some odd reason, she believed it.

She didn't believe it at first, and she never wanted to believe it. In all her life, she had believed anything with her and Freddie in it was bound to be disasterous, a living mess, the apocalypse, in short. So how come, just by touching Jeanette's soft hair that resembled Sam's hair, or just by looking into the eyes she had from Freddie, Sam felt as if she was meeting a little angel?

"You hungry?" Sam asked, keeping the light smile that said if Jeanette was the result of her and Freddie, she couldn't be any happier to be with him.

"Sure am!" Jeanette smiled.

"Well, fortunately for you, I do have one full ham in the fridge..." Sam said, keeping an eye on Jeanette, who smirked. In a matter of moments, Sam and Jeanette quickly raced each other for the ham in the kitchen.

"I got it!" Jeanette smiled, grabbing the ham which was in plastic wrap.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sam laughed playfully, grabbing Jeanette bridal style and spinning around the apartment.

"No, put me down!" Jeanette laughed.

"Not until you give up the ham!" Sam said, falling on the couch and releasing Jeanette. Both of them had so much fun they almost forgot they were battling for the ham. Jeanette's head was lying on Sam's stomach. She gave a little giggle. Sam took the plastic off the ham.

At the exact same time, like daughter, like mother, they grabbed their own pieces of ham and started eating it savagely.


	5. iWasn't Wearing It For Her

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by iLuvNathanKrEss**

Now who'd ever say that ending wasn't just perfect, they'd certainly be lying. It was so freackin' sweet and wonderful...Sam's eyes are begining to open to the possibility that this girl really is her daughter. And what is this? I think Freddie already began felling in love w/ Sam the moment he found out they had a kid.

**Reply:**

**Actually, if you re-read the first chappie with Sam, Carly and Freddie, you'll see a VERY SMALL, but noticeable hint that Freddie did, in fact, began falling in love BEFORE he found out about little Jeanette.**

**Freddie's POV**

That night, I looked up the cieling, and stared at the iCarly logo on the cieling, which had a picture of me, Sam, Carly and Spencer all hugging together. All night, I stared at Sam and Carly back a forth, as if deciding who I had felt something for more. Of course I like Carly better...Right? But deep inside me, I knew that a few hours earlier, when we were getting ready for space, when I had put on extra cologne, trying to look really good, try to be nice all for someone who wasn't Carly, but the girl I used to call my 'blonde headed demon'...Not that she was ever really mine. And I knew very well she would never be.

But as I stared into the iCarly picture on the cieling, I noticed something odd.

We were all in it, the iCarly gang. First me, then Sam, then Carly, the Spencer, all hugging. Then that's when I noticed something weird.

Carly's arm seemed to extend further to me, and I didn't seem to notice, and I had my arm completely wrapped around Sam, whose hands were holding my arm, and we all had this bright smile on our faces.

I didn't notice it, but when I blocked off Carly and Spencer, Sam almost looked...happy that I was practically hugging her.

"Samantha Puckett..." I said out loud, "You're a very weird girl.."

I fell asleep, hoping I'd know how to figure out Sam Puckett.

_A beautiful blonde woman wearing a Cuttlefish T shirt came out of the covers on a king sized bed. Wow, that girl was hot..._

_"Blinds op__en..." she muttered, and the blinds opened by themselves, showing an eerily rainy day. The droplets of rain hit the windows hard, which woke the woman up even more. She looked outside and saw lightning started to come._

_"Fredwart..." she said, "Wake up. There's lightning. I've got to check on Jeanette, see if she's awake."_

_Wait...'Fredwart'? 'Jeanette'?_

_"Sam, you go..." a male voice was heard. He sat up and...Was that me? It sure looked like me, but older. Way older. The girl groaned, "Lazy nub..." she muttered. She got out of the bed, and walked out of the room, pass the hallways and into a child's room._

_The hallways and the child's room looks exactly like a future's home. The hallway's floor had the same blue light lining on the ground you'd find in airplanes, there was those digital picture frames in the wall, whose pictures revealed more than they should have... _

_The pictures were so bright and light it was impossible to be mistraken, but...I could have sworn I saw a picture of me standing beside a tree, and Sam standing on the opposite side. We seemed so happy, and we didn't seem to be a few weeks older than who we were in the picture...The thing that shocked me was me and Sam were holding hands. It showed in front of the tree._

_She was smiling beautifully, I was smiling as if I were the luckiest guy in the world and our hands were holding each other tightly, as if we never wanted to let go. I looked at the tree, and it seemed to be carve 'S+F=4Ever' in a heart._

_...Then another picture came, we seemed to be older, but still together..._

_And another picture came...Us older, still together..._

_And another..._

_And another..._

_And another...But this one included me...By the looks of it, I looked like I just finished college...And it was me and Sam...and Sam was wearing a white gown._

_Were we...married?_

_Then it was a picture of Sam, who was tired (and ironically, she seemed to have a plate of half-eaten ham beside her) holding a small baby, and I was on the bed with her, smiling. So...The woman and the man...The woman who's, by the way, was the hottest thing I've ever seen and that man, who was so handsome and not at all nubby-ish...Was that me and Sam? _

_I couldn't look any further than that, because for some reason, I seemed to follow Sam-I mean, that girl, and when I did, she went into a door that was written 'Jeanette's Room: STAY OUT (That means YOU Coddork!)'. Was this...my little girl Jeanette?_

_"Jeanette, you okay?" she asked softly. But when she looked over the bed, no one was there..."Jeanette? Jeanette? FREDDIE!" she yelled, looking under the covers, under the bed, "Jeanette, if you're hiding get out now!"_

_Her face changed from grumpily tired to panicked and scared. She looked at the closet and all, nothing. Then she pressed a button on the wall, and a screen popped out._

_"Good morning Sam Benson." its robotic voice said. Wait...Sam Benson? I can't believe it...It's true._

_When I'm older, this is gonna be my life. Sam's gonna be my wife, Jeanette's going to be my daughter. I would have cried tears of joy, if I could. I mean, it's a life I've never expected, but I couldn't have wanted anything more. But when I saw my future wife's panicky look, I started to feel scared too._

_"ComputerHouse where's Jeanette Benson?" she asked._

_"Jeanette Benson DNA not found in house. Last known whereabouts: in basement." it said. _

_Sam ran to her room, where Future-Me was getting up, panicky and rushy as she was, "What's wrong?" future-me asked. Sam was so worried, she was holding future-me's arms, "Jeanette...She's-She's-She's missing! The ComputerHouse said her last known whereabouts were in the basement!" _

_Sam and future-me ran down the basement, where we were both yelling 'Jeanette!'._

_And I realized, though it was a dream, and no one would ever listen to me since it was one of those dreams where no one could see me, I yelled along with them, "Jeanette!"_

_Of course, they didn't hear me. Once we got to the basement, I saw the greatest inventions I've ever seen...Flying cars, blueprints, the kind of labratories you could only see in movies. I saw there was in the spotlight, there was a nameplate above: 'Time Traveling Machine', which had the instructions showing the little remote Jeanette was carrying!_

_"I don't see her!" Sam cried, "I don't see her!"_

_"Sam, calm down, we can run a full Benson DNA search around town, she couldn't have gone too far!" future-me said, though I knew I was worrying too. Somehow, what future me was feeling, I was feeling._

_Future-me typed on a computer screen that, once again, popped out of the wall. I wrote 'Jeanette Athena Benson', then it was written 'Jeanette Athena Benson-Searching'. Future me held Sam close to him, and I whispered in her ear 'It's gonna be okay...' but I knew he wasn't sure. I felt it. I think it was the first time future-me's ever seen Sam scared, because I was so shocked. And I had a feeling that if Sam was scared...I was even more scared than she was._

_But it wasn't till the screen's results popped up that Sam started to burst out tears._

_'Jeanette Athena Benson-No Results Found. File Missing Person Report?'_

_I clicked on 'Yes', and Sam fell to her knees, sobbing softly. As I saw future me comfort her, tears were falling from my own eyes-From mine and future me. And though I seemed to be trying to sooth her, future-me was as lost as she was._

_I wanted to cry myself...I couldn't even keep my own wife from crying and I couldn't even save my own ki-Wait a minute..._

_"Wait-Sam! She's okay! She's with me! I'll bring her back, I promise, she'll be safe!" I yelled, knowing it wouldn't help since they couldn't hear me. Then I heard a childlike voice..._

_"Daddy...Daddy..."_

"DADDY WAKE UP!" I felt someone punching my left arm and waking me up.

"OW! Sam don't do that!" I yelled.

"Actually that was me." a little voice said. I looked down and sat little Jeanette smirking, and Sam, behind her, smirking. It was kinda cute the way their smiles were alike...I just realized I just told myself I thought Sam's smirk was cute.

I shook my head, and came back to reality, "You...Are in big trouble, missy!" I said, pointing my finger at Jeanette.

"What'd I do?" she asked.

"You have to go back to your parents!" I exclaimed, "They're worried sick about you!"

"You are my parents!" she insisted.

"And how do you know they're worried sick? Do they even know she's gone?" Sam asked. I nodded, "Yes! And we're both worried, that's why she got to go now!"

"I can't go! Daddy, I have an important mission here...I have to stay until I can fix this." Jeanette pleaded.

"Freddork, I know we should bring her back, but let's face it, the girl's here for a reason. We gotta let her do what she needs to do!" Sam said. I sighed, "Fine...Well get this, Sam, we've got to meet with now. Where'll Jeanette go?"

"She'll..." Sam said, rubbing her chin in a thinking way, "I got it! She can stay here! Your mom's out of town, too, right?"

I nodded, "Listen, Jeanette, we won't be out too long. And I already fed you, and if there's anything you want, raid Daddy's fridge, okay?"

"Well, even if you don't leave me alone much, I am good alone...but I'll be bored!" Jeanette whined.

"Young lady, you'll do as you're told!" I warned her.

"Fine..." Jeanette pouted, then looked at Sam, who smirked, "Honey, Mommy's invented the pout look, you really think it's gonna work on me?"

Jeanette stomped her foot, "No fair!" she said.

"We'll be back." I promised, kissing her forehead as I left. Sam hugged her and we both went out of the apartment. Sam waited for me as I locked the door, and I noticed she was tiptoeing around and whistling a tune calmly...

When I locked the door, I turned to her and smiled. She looked at me and looked weirded out, "What're you so happy about, Fredamame?"

"I'm guessing you accepted the fact that we're gonna get married, huh?" I asked, smiling a bit. She didn't want to answer, I can tell.

"Look, I just don't understand how she can exist when we hate each other. So far, we're supposed to start liking each other and nothing's happening." she said. The elevator opened, and we both went in.

"Actually, remember when Carly asked if I was wearing cologne earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wasn't wearing it for her." I confessed, "I was wearing it for you..."


	6. iHate Griffin

****

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

by LOLChanny819

Oh, I knew it wouldn't be for Carly! Sam and Freddie belong together, just ask Jennette! Wow, this story's really intense! It's brilliant! I never really thought about who that little girl was, but you've filled plot holes in iCarly and made it so much better! I really like this story! SMILES!

LOL

* * *

_**Jeanette's POV**_

If I was a good little innocent girl like Glinda Gibson, I would've probably did what my parents told me to do and stay put. And if I were an innocent goody two shoes, I wouldn't have the ability to pick locks and I certainly wouldn't use it for my advantage if I were an innocent goody two shoes...

But then again, I wasn't exactly a little innocent goody two shoes, was I?

I smirked, and picked the lock, though it took a while for me to find anything pointy in dad's apartment, but I did find Mommy's slingshot. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Never know when it might come in handly. I went out and pick-locked the door. My first bet was they were at the Groovy Smoothie. Mommy and Daddy still went there from time to time.

I ran to the Groovy Smoothie, and crawled my way inside, hid behind the counter. I saw Mommy staring at Daddy with a confused look in her face. She barely touched her smoothie. I think they've been here for 10 minutes, and usually, when Mommy's at the Groovy Smoothie for 10 minutes she's had at least 3. This was going to well...I tried listening in, but it looks like Mommy didn't want to talk.

"Sam..." Daddy said, at least I was close enough to hear, "I just told you something important, now would be the time to say something."

"Well, what do you expect me to say, Fredwad?" Mommy snapped, "A few days ago, we were fighting and now you're saying you like me? And not even as a friend, but literally _like me _like me. I thought you loved Carly, when did that stop?"

I peeked a bit out of the counter, and saw Mommy wasn't looking as angry as I thought she'd be, but she looked more confused. Daddy seemed to be upset.

"The obsessiveness over Carly stopped when you and I kisse-" I saw Mommy putting her hand on his mouth, "Shh!" she said, pulling her hand away, "Listen, the thing is...I...don't...I kinda have...Well, I-I-"

"Surprise, surprise, Puckett can't figure out what to say." Daddy smirked. Mommy smacked him on his shoulder. Reminds me of Mommy in the future. "I do know what to say!" she said, "And I can't believe I'm actually admitting this. But I kinda li-"

This was it...I checked the date: it was June 19, the exact day Mommy and Daddy called 'their second anniversary'. I smiled. Maybe that dream I had wasn't going to happen. Well, my job seemed to be done. I looked at my time traveling remote and was about to press the button, but then...Something went wrong...Horribly wrong.

"Sam!" I saw someone near Mommy and Daddy's age, with the same hair color as Daddy and Carly, and he looked like the typical 21st century's bad boy.

"Griffin?" they both asked.

Wait a second...

Griffin as in Trisha Robinson's dad? What was he doing here?...Oh, jeez, and what was that awful smell?

"Hey, Sam." he smiled, "Um...What was your name again?" he asked Daddy.

"It's Freddie." Daddy sneered angrily. Uh oh...I have the feeling something bad's about to happen. Daddy looked all tense.

"Yeah, so, uh, Freddie, mind getting off your stool." Griffin said, but he pushed Daddy off of his stool and sat on his, then he gave this weird look to Mommy, "Hey, Sam."

"What's wrong with you, get off his chair!" Mommy exclaimed, pushing Griffin to the ground and helping Daddy sit back on his stool. Daddy muttered a thanks, and Mommy nodded. When I looked over to Griffin, I laughed a bit. But Griffin tried to look 'cool' again, grabbed another stool from another table and sat down, but he put his stool really, and I mean _really _close to Mommy, and I wasn't liking it one bit.

In fact, his face was really close to hers...It almost seemed like he was my Daddy...

"...Personal space, Griff." Mommy said, "Take a hint."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, Sam, and I was thinking maybe it's a good idea if I was close for what I'm about to ask you." he smiled at her. I hated this...

"I don't care what you wanna ask me, don't be so close to me, you PeeWee freak!" Mommy glared at him.

"Why not? You know, I wanted to ask you if you're not busy tonight, I-"

"Did she not just told you to not be so close to her?" Daddy glared at him.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure she'd rather be close to me than you." Griffin smirked. Mommy was taken aback, "Hey!"

Next thing I know, Daddy gripped his smoothie so tight, the smoothie came falling out. Griffin started laughing, but Mommy tried to help him, but Daddy angrily left the table, "I'm gonna get tissues." he muttered.

"See what you did?" Mommy snapped at Griffin.

"Oh, boo hoo, he made his smoothie fall, he can always get another one." Griffin said, he placed his hand on Mommy's and she was uncomfortable, I could see that. But she was also too shocked to move.

I remembered the slingshot in my pocket and some rocks in my pocket. I grabbed the slingshot, and I found some rocks I took on the way, so I aimed and hit Griffin's hand. Wow, my aiming's gotten better. Guess I've been practicing too much on Cody. Speaking of him, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm actually missing him...A-And Glinda, too...

Anyway, when I hit Griffin's hand, he immediatly grabbed his hand in pain, "Ow!"

"Aw, something hit your hand?" Mommy said in a baby voice, "Well, too dang bad!" she said as she looked behind her. I didn't know why but I htink she was trying to avoid Griffin's gaze...

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. I looked up and saw...

"Uh heh...Hi, Daddy."

**_Freddie's POV_**

She didn't follow orders! Well, of course she didn't...This is Sam's kid, too...Why was I surprised?

She smiled sweetly at me with that round faced of hers that I recognized belonged to me, "Uh heh...Hi, Daddy..." she said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile. I knew she was manipulating me, but I felt as if I were already used to it. I took her hand and helped her stand up. I felt her small hands were unusually dirty.

"Jeanette..." I said, kneeling down to her hand, "What were you holding?"

Jeanette bit her lip and gave another sheepish laugh. She dug into her pocket and showed little rocks and a slingshot.

"Where'd you-How'd you-Is that your mother's slingshot?" I asked. Jeanette nodded, "I only used it on Griffin." she said innocently.

"Oh," I said casually, "Good girl." I said, but I was a bit upset to see Sam actually intrested in Griffin...What the heck was Griffin doing? Why is he flirting with her under the eyes of Jeanette?

"Don't worry, Daddy..." Jeanette blurted, "She's not intrested in him. She's just intrested in his burger."

I looked at Sam, and saw her eyes were looking at Griffin's burger indeed. Wait...How'd Jeanette know I was worried about that?

"How'd you...?" I shook my head. I think I'm going crazy. But I was surprised to see how Jeanette suddenly knew what I was thinking. Was this just a father-daughter thing?

"You should really fight for her..." Jeanette whisper. Me? Against Griffin? Yeah right.

But Jeanette was sick and tired of watching Griffin flirt with Sam, so she headed over to their table and, just like that, a little girl of only 7 years old who's smaller than the height of where doorknobs were placed had strutted around confidentally and shoved Griffin's stomach, made him fall flat on his back from his high stool, and made him cry out in pain.

I saw Sam mouth 'Jeanette!'.

Griffin fell on his back, and yelled, "What the heck? What's wrong with you kid?" he snapped. But Jeanette just stared at him with blank eyes, no expression in her face. But I could feel a smirk coming on inside her. And though Sam herself was surprised. Griffin stood up in front of the girl.

"Um...Sweetie, why'd you do that?" he said, faking innocence. Jeanette didn't answer but kept staring at him with blank eyes.

"Say something, kid!" Griffin yelled. Yelled...at a little girl.

Sam stood in front of Jeanette, "Don't talk to her like that!" she said, then she shoved Griffin back. He looked at her with wide eyes. And I knew Sam could easily take him. Heck, I knew Jeanette could take him. I knew _I _certainly couldn't.

So why, at the instant I saw Griffin holding a fist up, did I ran up to him and punched him in the face?

Everyone at the Groovy Smoothie stared at us. Sam looked behind her, shocked. I hadn't seen that look on her face since that 'senior' Jocelyn pushed Carly on her back. She didn't feel bad for Griffin, but she did look surprised.

"What the heck, Benson?" Griffin snapped. Sam looked behind me, and saw Jeanette, who was wimpering behind the counter. Sam raced with a worried look on her face and took Jeanette in her arms. Was Jeanette..crying?

"I'm sorry, Mommy..." she said tearfully, "I didn't mean to-I-I-"

"Shh..." Sam told her. Jeanette wrapped her arms around Sam, who stroke her hair. I wanted to follow Sam and tell Jeanette everything was gonna be okay, but I was so angry at Griffin! Did he not know he was flirting right in front of a little girl? No, no...Let me rephrase that...Did he know he was flirting in front of _mine and Sam's _little girl?

Oh, right, he didn't...

But it still made me angry that he was _flirting _with Sam! Did he not know what 'no' means?

"Stay. Away. From. Them!" I said angrily. I could've sworn a saw a hint of shock and fear in Griffin's eyes, but I didn't feel like celebrating the fact I scared a bad boy. Griffin stood up and that's when it really got rough.

He tried to punch me, but I dodged it. Next he swept-kicked me and I fell down. He was about to kick my fave but I grabbed his foot, stood up, pushed his foot to his chest and made him fall. I was practically breaking his leg! Well, not really, but I was close to.

Well, you don't suffer with Sam Puckett your whole life without learning a few tricks...

To keep him from doing anything else, I put my foot down his stomach, pinning him down. I felt him trying to punch me but I just kept bending his legs. I saw him scream in pain, so I let go. I didn't want to break anything, no matter how much I hated him. At least, not in front of all these people. I headed towards Sam and Jeanette, hugging them both. I felt Jeanette hugging back, and oddly enough _Sam _hugging back and breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Aw, that's cute, they look like a family!" I heard someone say.

I remembered that Sam was carrying a 7 year old girl from the future in her arms, "Let's go..." I whispered to her as we all walked out of the Groovy Smoothie.

**_Sam's POV_**

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as we went out. Jeanette wasn't crying anymore. She held my hand and Freddie's hand, she was sort of between us as we walked down to Ye Old Ice Cream Shoppe.

"I learn from the master." Freddie smiled as he looked at me, then looked at Jeanette, "You okay, Jeanette?"

"I'm okay now, Daddy." she said. God, she was so adorable! Maybe it's my motherly figure talking, or it might be because Girly Sam's (1) taking over again, but I didn't care. I grabbed her and pointed her at the flavors of the ice cream.

"So, what shall ye be eating?" the 'shopkeep' asked.

"Cookies and cream!" me, Freddie and Jeanette said at the same time. We all stared at each other and laughed. That was pretty amazing, the way we all just said stuff at the same time.

"Since when do you like cookies and cream?" I asked Jeanette.

"Well, because cookies and cream are delicous!" Jeanette smiled, "And because you always compared you and Daddy to cookies and cream. Mommy's the tough cookie, Daddy's the soft cream. You two are okay without each other, but you're better together."

I stared at my ice cream, and so did Freddie's. This had been my favorite flavor for 17 years and I had barely notice that logic. I looked at Freddie, who gave me the same odd look. "Mommy, can I have seconds?" she asked. She was already finished? Since when did someone finish before me? Oh, right...the 7 year old spawn of a meateater who hasn't had anything to eat.

"Sure." I answered.

"Are you kidding? She's gonna have a stomach ache if she eats another, no!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Hey! Puckett stomachs are bottomless!" I said.

"Yeah but Benson stomachs go crazy after eating a lot!" he shot back.

"Aw, is widdle Fweddie becoming as obsessive and contwowing as his mama?" I cooed in a baby voice.

"Sam!" he said.

"Jeanette, you can go eat another one." I insisted.

"Don't, Jeanette!" Freddie warned her.

"Go!"

"Don't!"

"Go!"

"Don't!"

"Go!

"Don't!"

We stopped when we heard Jeanette laughing out loud. We turned her heads to her. What could possibly be funny?

"Now it feels like home!" she laughed while wiping a tear away from her eyes. Me and Freddie laughed along with her. For some reason, I wasn't that surprised we'd be like this even way long after the future. No wonder Jeanette was laughing, "I-I need to go to the bathroom!"

I stood up and followed her to the girl's bathroom, leaving Fredwart on the table. Having to pay, ha. Before I left, I could have sworn we both smiled at each other as we left. I kinda noticed the nub grew into his looks lately...

I let Jeanette do her business while I stood outside. Guess who showed up?

"What do you want, Griffin?" I snapped, "Don't you get it yet? I'm not intrested, I'll never be intrested so just leave me alone already." But then Griffin had a smirk in his eyes. It was kinda creepy...Why did he look so confident all of a sudden?

"I want you..." he whispered as he pressed his hand against the wall, leaning, "And guess what? I know how to get what I want."

"Oh really? How? By scaring me into doing it? Nothing scares Sam Puckett." I said bravely, holding my head up high.

"It's true, nothing scares Sam Puckett. But a lot can scare Benson and that little girl you're always with." he smirked. Suddenly, I felt cold as I stared into his eyes, which, by the way, didn't seem to realize what he just said.

"You're threatening a 7 year old girl just to get me?" I asked in disbelief. This was a new all-time low...And Griffin didn't seem to care.

"Pretty much, yeah...If you tell one soul I threatened, believe me, that little 'family' of yours will pay the price." he said.

And, for the first time in my life, I, Sam Puckett, was scared. I felt tears wanting to escape, but I blinked back. If there's anything I've learned, it's to never cry in front of an enemy. Especially if the enemy thinks you're fearless.

"Why..." I croacked out. I knew I was scared, and it showed through my voice, "Why are you doing this? What is so important about me?"

"Maybe because I want you." Griffin said simply, "Or maybe because I want Carly to hate you..."


	7. iKnow She Loves Me

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by The Stafflord**

most people don't shed Griffin in a negative light in other story's because they want him with Carly, but you did, and he's sick and wrong, but before him i loved the chapter it was great.

thing's are about to get very interesting.

**AN: For those who read 'MAXIMUM RIDE', who thinks Anna Clark (the girl who plays Jeanette) would be the PERFECT Angel? She's just how I pictured it!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"What?" I said angrily, "You're doing this just to-"

"Listen, you're gonna go there and you're gonna tell Freddie you hate him, always have, always will, you never want to see him again and you don't want to have anything to do with him...Ever." Griffin said.

I thought he was dating Jenna..

I bit my lip, trying so hard not to burst out crying. I already had a few tears showing, and I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. It had to be the hardest thing I'll do. I sighed, wiped the tears off as I saw Griffin leaving as soon as I heard the toilet inside flushing. I saw Jeanette coming out with a smile, "Hi, Mommy." and she grabbed my hand.

But I didn't even look at her in the eye. I just walked her to the table we were in and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Griffin giving me a look, like 'Hurry up'. All I could do was look down.

"Sam?" Freddie said. Apparently he saw the sadness in my face.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Jeanette asked. I didn't answer. I just told them I wasn't feeling well and we went home.

We sat there, watching TV for the longest time, because I never wanted to say it...But I had to...Right now.

"Jeanette, Freddie and I need to talk to each other...alone." I said. I took Freddie wrist and dragged him far from where Jeanette could see. I didn't even say 'Daddy and I need to talk'.

"What's up, Mommy?" Freddie smirked teasingly.

Okay, here it comes..."Don't call me that!" I said. I was practically yelling it and Freddie was scared.

"Um...What's wrong, Sam?" he asked.

"You remember what you said at the Groovy Smoothie? Well, I hope you don't think Jeanette changed anything, because she didn't. I still don't feel anything for you, in fact, I still hate you! It's not even friendly hate, it's pure hate!"

"B-But I thought..." Uh oh, Freddie was hurt...Don't look into his eyes, Puckett, don't look into his eyes...

"You thought wrong! If this 'adventure' taught me anything it's that you're so pathetic, I don't want to have anything to do with you! I don't even wanna marry you!" I said, the gulping for the big one, "I don't even love you! I don't care about Jeanette! I hate her, I hate you, I hate everything about you, always have, always will!"

"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?" Freddie snapped, "A few seconds ago, you gave me a look you never gave me before and now you say you hate me?"

"Yeah!"

"You 'hate' me?" Freddie asked again.

"Yes, I hate you!" I said. I heard someone coming in. I just prayed it wasn't Jeanette..."I love someone else, okay? It's never gonna be you, Freddie!"

"Oh, yeah?" Freddie said, but I heard his voice breaking, "Well, I've never loved you, I only said that because of Jeanette! Now that you're out with being in love with someone else, I'll confess, I'm still in love with Carly and guess what? _That _is never going to change! Do you know we slow danced behind your back? During the Girls' Choice Dance? Yeah, and you know what else? Knowing you weren't there was the best part!"

There was no words I could described for how hurt I was. Well, I was both angry and hurt. I guess you could say I was heartbroken, but I don't understand how a heart can be broken when it was already broken the second I heard Griffin threaten my family. Without a word, and before I could burst out crying like a baby, I walked out, well ran out. I heard Jeanette say 'Mommy, what's wrong?' but I couldn't stand looking at Jeanette at the moment.

As soon as I was in the elevator, and knew no one else would see me, I let myself cry...

**_Jeanette's POV_**

I saw Mommy running out. I couldn't tell whether she was crying or whether she was angry, all I knew is that something was wrong...Very wrong. I had to go get Daddy...Now!

I ran up the 'iCarly studio', and I saw Daddy and...Carly in there. For some reason, I can't stand calling her 'Auntie' when she was tearing Mommy and Daddy apart. She was right in front of me, so I hid behind the door. When Carly went in, I crawled my way in and hid behind Daddy's geeky computer things. It's funny that no one saw or heard me. Maybe I really am a good invisible ninja...

"Freddie...What just happened?" Carly asked him. But all my Daddy did is just standing there, and I saw tears coming out slowly. "Nothing..." he muttered.

"Oh, Freddie..." Carly said, hugging him. I knew Daddy felt uncomfortable hugging her, but he hugged her anyway, "I-I love Sam..." he confessed.

"What?" Carly demanded. She didn't seem happy for him. She seemed angry.

"And she still hates me..." Daddy cried. I saw him wiping his tears away, "But how could she..After all that's happened..."

"After all _what _has happened?" Carly asked as she broke apart from him, but Daddy didn't answer, "It's-It's nothing." he said. He sat down on those big round chairs on the ground, "Carls, I'd appriciate it if I could have a moment alone."

But Carly didn't listen. Instead she sat on the round chair beside him, and pulled it closer to him...Really close.

"I don't want to leave you alone." she said, " I never did..." She leaned him, and their noses were touching. I can't believe it! Daddy was leaning in! He closed his eyes, and prepared himself to kiss her! But then, Daddy retreated it.

"I don't know, Carly." Daddy told her. "I don't think she meant what she said so-"

"Ugh, Freddie, open your eyes! Look, Sam's my best friend, but I'm a hundred percent sure she is never going to feel what you're feeling." Aunt Carly told him.

"But I do feel what you used to feel for me before." Aunt Carly said. She put her hands on his shoulder, "Trust me..." she said, "I'll never hurt you like Sam did...Ever..." She was about to kiss him! Their lips were half an inch apart!

**"Don't touch my dad!" **I yelled. Shocked, Carly and Daddy looked at me with wide eyes, "Your-Your 'dad?" Carly repeated. I ran to Daddy side and took his hand, "Dad, you and Mommy were meant to be, something isn't right! I know it! She still loves you, you have to talk to her!"

"Honey, Mommy doesn't care about us..." he said as he knelt down to my level.

"Yes, she does!" I protested, "We've got to go back!"

"Jeanette, I-"

"Daddy, a little something you should know in the future, is that I am never wrong!" I said, raising my hand up proudly, "Despite was my teacher says! I have had 12 tests, 12 A pluses, I am never wrong! You have to go back!"

But Daddy wasn't convinced..."Dad, you saw the way Mommy looked at you. You saw it. Could someone who looked at you like that really _hate _you? There must be a reason." I said.

Daddy looked at himself, then back at me, "Yeah..Yeah, you're right!" he said, then he knelt down, "Climb on my back, hurry!" I smiled the climbed on his back, but then I heard Carly scream, "Someone tell me who is that girl and what's going on!"

"Sorry, Carls, you'll understand later, but I'm sorry...I love Sam, and it'll stay that way forever. And you see the girl on my back? She's the living proof Sam loves me too." he smiled. He opened the iCarly door with his one hand then ran out. I saw Carly's jaw dropping, and laughed.

I did it!

I saved Mommy and Daddy's future!

* * *

**AN: Don't be so sure, Jeanette...**

**This isn't the last chapter, BTW. There's a whole lot more happening.**


	8. iAuthor's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know, I know, you all hate Author's Notes and so do I! But this is important! I am currently on holiday and bad news, guys, I don't have my laptop with me. I'm using the short time on the internet I have to write this.**

**I am sending this memo out to every story I have to inform you guys that there might not be any updates the whole month...From ANY of my stories...**

**You're in luck if there is, but don't worry! I won't give up on the stories, but the internet sitch is making it hard. So yeah, just writing this cause usually when there's no update for two weeks it seems like everybody's forgotten about my stories. So, hope to find you guys AFTER I update in a few weeks!**

**PS: If I don't see a review from you when I DO upate in a month, then it just proves you ain't a good fan! How selfish is that? Lol just kidding. But wasn't that cool? Trying to guilt you guys into reviewin in a month?**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**


	9. iAm Back Together Again

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by Karly Black**

**Yeah! What DID happen to Jenna? I HATE GRIFFIN!...But Sam WAS there Freddie...she saw...and it broke her heart...What should Carly be ANGRY? It's FREDDIE'S DECISION! FREDDIE'S FUTURE! Why can't you just stop 'pretending' to be perfect and just but the HELL out of Freddie's LIFE? YES! Carly JUST. GOT. PWN'D! Take that Ms. SHAY! :P I'm hoping with ALL of my HEART that Jeanette was right with that last line...PLEAS JEANETTE! You HAVE to save SEDDIE! :( HOW could anyone even ACCEPT the idea of this being the final chapter? If it was, I swear, I'd cry! :( Also...I think, no I KNOW, that Carly is the one making Griffin act like this, and ALL of this is evil plan to destroy Seddie and create...creddie! :((((((**

Evil Shay...

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

Okay, so let's recap what happened the past few days:

Little adorable girl that looks like me and Fredalupe says she's our daughter and she came from the future, denial at first, then bonding with kid then actually starts to like the idea she might be my kid, I start liking Freddie more than I'm supposed to, Freddie says he likes ME more than he's supposed to, Freddie, with unbelievable strengh from a nub, punches Griffin, then Griffin forces me to ditch Freddie and Jeanette, I tell both of them I 'hate' them then leave them, finding out Freddie actually likes it when I'm not there and it's just him and Carly.

So yeah, this could easily qualify and the Worst-Day-Of-My-Freaking-Life.

Believe me, I tried so hard not to be a baby and start bawling my eyes out...Big help that did. It only made things worst. Because now I realize that the only person I could cry in front of was probably Carly, and now, Freddie.

But I can't cry to either of them. Freddie hates me and I don't think I can handle Carly anymore. I was completely, and totally, alone. That's how not crying made things worst.

No shoulder to cry on...That's sad. It's probably the saddest thing in the world now that I think about it. All I did in my apartment was hug my pillow tightly, close my eyes and just hope that maybe, just maybe, someone could help me...without me needing to ask for it.

**_Jeanette's POV_**

Daddy pulled me down as we came to Mommy's door. I think I finally understand what 'dating' means. I mean, I know Mommy and Daddy started dating sometime this age, but I never understood what 'dating' meant. Blech...Daddy and Auntie Carly dating? Oh, that's gross!

"Okay, so what am I suppose to tell her?" Dad asked me. I shrugged, "I'm 7, Dad, I can't do ALL the work!" I reminded him.

"Oh, right...Sorry." he said, rubbing his hands as he slowly turned the knob. To his surprise, the door was opened. All we saw was Mommy flipping through a book.

That's weird...Mommy reading a book, I mean. I remember the last time she read a book. It was when she lost her first case, so I immediatly realized whenever she was sad or upset or tired, she read books... I looked up and saw Daddy, who hesitated, but I gave him a nod. Daddy stepped inside and went closer to Mommy. I only stood outside, waiting.

"Something bad was going to happen to Griffin in the future...Because you and I got married." Mommy muttered, without turning her back, "Something made him lose Carly because of us, so Future Griffin must have found a way to tell Griffin now, so he wanted us to break up..."

_'Maybe through dreams...'_ I thought, just like something told me to come here to change the future. I guess that's what happened to Griffin.

"Why are you telling me this?" Daddy asked. Mommy put her book down and faced him, "Because I didn't want you to think I hate you. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're still the biggest dork I've ever met in my life..."

I heard them chuckle, and I did too.

"But...You were _my _dork." Mommy smiled.

"Why 'were'?" he asked.

"Because we obviously can't be together. He told me...He was going to do something if I do, and this is the one thing I can't fix by beating him up." she said sadly.

"We'll find a way." he insisted, "We have to. We were meant to be together. Jeanette's pretty much the proof of that."

I could have sworn I heard her crying, "How do you expect to do that, Freddork? How?"

I looked over and saw Daddy hugging her, "I can figure out a plan. Just give me some time...But I promise you, it'll be alright. You've always been the strong one. It's my turn, now..."

Okay, if this was some sort of cheesy sitcom for kids in a channel like Rickelodeon, this would be the very moment you'd hear the clapping and cheering.

Because then I saw Mommy and Daddy kissing!

I smiled and gave myself a pat on my shoulders, "Well, done, Jean..." I told myself proudly.

Suddenly, I felt a cloth hitting my face, someone pushing it against me...

Why do I feel so sleepy?

Maybe I should sleep...Just for a bit...

Wait...Who's reaching to my pocket? Someone took my time traveling remote...Who?

I turned around and saw a blurry vision of someone with dark hair...

I'm so sleepy...


	10. iHave A Different Life

**iAm The Spawn Of Seddie**

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by The Stafflord**

let me say it is hard to describe the anger i feel right now against Griffin  
but no matter how much so i loved this chapter to the point of obsession  
please do more for i leap for joy every time i read a new one.

the reason i reviewed so late is because my parents have been kepping me busy  
getting sun burns do outdoorsy stuff.

Reply:

Ugh I hate outdoorsy stuff! I'm an indoors girl. Even when I hang out with my friends, I always beg them to go to my house or someone else's. I just hate being outdoors, espescially when sun burns are at risk. O.o

* * *

**_Jeanette's POV_**

I hear something...or someone. I feel that someone pushing my shoulders hard.

I woke up, and I don't remember anything. All I know was, I was in a room in which I've never seen before. It was pink...REALLY pink. Fuschia, to be exact. The worst kind of pink. Fuschia walls, light pink furniture and hot pink floor. It was weird, because my room had purple walls, my Mommy and Daddy's signature color, black carpet flooring, and green furniture, since it was my favorite color.

Couldn't help but notice though, this room wasn't as future-y as my real room.

I also notice I wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore. I was wearing a black long sleeves shirt that was as long as my elbow under a brown T-shirt with a red-brown peace sign in the middle, and red-brown pants and black low cut Converse shoes...Why was I wearing this? Wasn't I wearing a girly, ugly outfit I hated?

I looked behind me, and I saw a girl I've never seen before. She had brown, curly, pretty hair that fell to her shoulders. She had the kind brown eyes, and wore a girly pink dress. Was that a real dress or costume? It looked like those over-down princes costumes to me. She was about my age, too. She looked at me kindly, but then she hit me in the head.

"Wake up, Nettie!" she snapped.

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my head where she hit it.

"Jeez, what is it with you and naps? Mom says to get ready because your visiting your loser real mom." she said, hitting my head again.

She didn't hit that hard. In fact, she was weak. Still, I won't let her get away with that. "You did not just hit my head!" I said, hitting her head back, far harder than I had wanted to.

Then something weird just happened. The girl, started crying, then fell to her knees. And no, I did not pity her and say I'm sorry. She looked pathetic in my eyes, worse than Cody when he had sand in his eyes because he teased me for the first time because I loved the color green. Taught the boy never to insult Lil' Mama again...

"Mommy!" she cried, "Jeannie hit me!" she said. Suddenly...

What...? Auntie Carly? What was she doing running into my room, picking up this girl?

"M-Maybe she didn't mean it, Gwen..." Auntie Carly whispered, but 'Gwen' threw a fit and pouted. Auntie Carly looked miserable...

"Jeanette Ariel Benson, you apologize immediatly!" Auntie Carly ordered me suddenly.

"No way! Lil Mama doesn't apologize!" I said, using my worlwide famou nickname. I realize, though, it's been a while since I've called myself that, "Who are you to order me around? My MOM?"

"Yes!" she said, "I may not be your real mom but as if Sam could've taken better care for you than I would of!" she snapped, before carresing the girl's hair.

I widened my eyes. Jeanette _Ariel _Benson? That's not my name! And what did she mean by she's 'not my real mom'? I wanted my real mother, where was she?

"Daddy! Auntie Carly's bossing me around!" I yelled. But when my dad came to my room, I stared at him in horror. He was, indeed, Freddie Benson, but he didn't look like his usual self. There were circles underneath his eyes, he walked as if he hadn't slept, he had coffee stains all over his shirt and looked miserable.

"Jeanette, I thought we had already talked about this..." he pleaded.

"Carly is not my mom! Sam is!" I yelled.

"You brat! You're so mean to Mommy!" Gwen yelled at me.

"Was I talkin' to you?" I asked sarcastically, pointing a finger at her. I spent barely 5 minutes with this girl and already she was bugging me.

"Me, I, myself, is that all you can think about _Nette-Nette?_" she said mimickingly. Suddenly I was furious. Only _Coddork _was allowed to call me that! I pulled Carly's hands apart, making Gwen fall on the ground and tackled her, "_YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT, OKAY?" _I snapped.

Daddy pulled me off of her, but I was still punching and kicking, as if she was still lying helplessly in front of me, and Auntie Carly, in fear, just took Gwen and left my room. I was still flailing my arms around, till my Dad put my arms down.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Jeanette, enough! What's gotten into you?" he asked me.

"'What's gotten into you'? What's gotten into _you_? Who is that? Why is Auntie Carly here, where's Mommy!" I yelled.

"Sweetie, you can visit Mommy in a few hours. It's the third weekend of the month. You should be packed." he told me. I was confused...Why could I only visit Mommy the third weekend of the month?

Then I remembered in horror what happened before I woke up...

Griffin...He took me, then...

Oh, no...

"...Daddy? Are-Are you married to Auntie Carly?" I asked.

And Daddy, with a hurt and saddened look nodded.

_Half Hour Later_

It took me a while to realize the current situation. Mommy and Daddy were no longer together. Daddy was married with Auntie Carly, but he did still have me after he had Gwen with Carly, so I don't know where Mommy is...

And it took me a while to remember what happened. Griffin made me fall asleep and he grabbed my remote...

Now, Daddy's married to Carly...

I have this stepsister, Gwen, who just might be the biggest brat ever, and I think even Carly gets fraustrated with her.

Carly HATES Mommy.

Daddy's not an inventor...Which means no time machine. Which means I can't fix this.

The thought of me failing to fix something and only making it worst made me cry for a half hour. I held my pillow tightly, and I was delighted to see Spoink, my favorite pig toy/bean pillow from when Mommy and Daddy were together, was still here in this future. Then again, Mommy did give it to me when I was born. So it makes sense she gave it to me now. But why is Spoink's left eye missing?

I sighed, trying to figure out a way out of this. A way for my real family to be together again. Then I wondered...

If Daddy married Carly...Why did he have me with Mommy?

Then it hit me!

They STILL have a chance! So what if now Daddy liked Carly? He could still forget her, and move on with Mommy! And we could forget about Nasty Gwen! But I do feel sorry for Carly. Though she hates my mom, she's never been the type of person who should die lonely and deserve to be stuck with a nasty girl like Gwen.

But right now, I only had time to focus on my on problems.

"Jeanette, it time to go to your mom's!" he announced.

I grabbed my red and black checkered backpack and stepped out of my room. I finally understood. Mommy and Daddy aren't together, but they've agreed to let me visit Mommy once every third weekend of the month. But don't worry. I was going to change that visit into everyday. So we could be a family again. Sure, things won't be the same. But I certainly don't mind, as long as we're together again.

As I stepped into the hallway, with Spoink held tightly against my chest, I saw Gwen smirking. I grimaced, then suddenly I wish I could stay for a few more minutes, just to punch her. How on earth did I live with her?

Before leaving, Carly came and kissed him...Ew.

"Don't be long." she said. I know this is what Mommies say to Daddies because they always want to be together, but when I heard Carly say it (I can't bear to call her 'Auntie' anymore...), it sounded more like 'Just step on the door, ring the doorbell, drop Jeanette off and get the chizz out of there'.

Then I saw Daddy embrace Gwen, "Bye, Princess." he smiled.

I felt jealous. It was weird seeing Daddy embrace such a priss, and it hurt to see him hug someone like that other than me.

"Bye, Daddy." she said. Daddy finally let go, and took my hand, "Ready, Rebelette?" he asked. I smiled. At least he still remembered his nickname for me. And I still think 'Rebelette' is, and always will be, a better name than 'Princess'.

I didn't even bother turning back for the 'Other Mother' and Princess Bubble Yum.

The ride home was silent, but the comfortable one. As I chewed my hair in bordom, I noticed how unalive Daddy seemed without Mommy. He seemed tired, annoyed, miserable..Every negative feeling and description known to mankind.

He stopped in front of the same, run down, scary building my Mom lived in as a teenager, before Daddy rescued her...It killed me to think that while me, Daddy, The Other Mother, and Princess Bubble Yum Gwen were living in a mansion, Mommy was living in this dump.

In truth, all I needed to know about my life now was in a little book I called, my 'Diary'. The first few entries were...

_September 1st_

_Dear diary,_

_Stepmommy gave me this diary. Of course, the diary given to Gwen was so much more expensive. Hers was leather, complete with a gold lock and its only key was a locket._

_No offense, dear diary, but I don't think a diary without a lock, only has one centimeter of paper and has no design isn't a diary...It's just a plain, simple notebook._

_September 9th_

_She keeps hurting me. So badly...I wonder what I did to make Stepmommy hurt me so bad. I don't want to tell Daddy. I don't want to seem weak._

_September 11th_

_Visited Mommy today. She's so cool. I wish I could live with her all the time. I know Daddy does, too. The way he looks at her everytime we visit...He never looks at Stepmommy like that._

_September 23rd_

_Went to the beach today. I had a fight with Gwen. Caused a commotion. Can't go to the Seattle Beach anymore. Stepmommy punished me, though it was Gwen's fault. She punished me in the cruelest way...Spoink's left eye.._

_September 28th_

_Does Stepmommy truly love Gwen? I think so. But does she want to? Why was Stepmommy so cruel? I think she's cruel to me because she knows Daddy doesn't love her. And I think she has to love Gwen, because, if not Gwen...Who?_

_September 30th_

_Dear diary, you may wonder why there's tear drops on this page. It's because I'm so sad...No one in school wants to be my friend. Everyone calls me abrasive, a nerd, a tomboy...It's not fair...Just because I am different, everyone throws stones at me everyday. I could beat them up easily, but I might get expelled. And I couldn't bare the thought of staying with Stepmommy every day, even if I do feel sorry for her._

_October 1st_

_I've discovered Daddy had a lot of cash given to him when he was 18. He wanted to spend it all to become this inventor. But apparantly, Stepmommy convinced him to spend in on our mansion. Mommy convinced him to follow his dreams. But of course, he was forced to pick Stepmommy._

Guess I had a pretty miserable life so far. And not just me...From what I read, everyone around me has a sad life. Even the Other Mother had a sad life. I knew right then and there, I shouldn't fix it because I wanted my family back together. I should fix it because...Well, I know no one was sad in my other life.

When we stepped in front of Mommy's door, and he knocked, I saw Mommy...But with the same miserable sad attitude Daddy had. Circles under her eyes, hair messy, eyes puffy, red cheeks...

But when she saw Daddy, she smiled.

"What's up, Freddork?" she said jokingly, smiling. I turned to Daddy, he was smiling too.

"Here to drop off Jeanette, as usual." he said. Mommy smiled as I hugged her, and she hugged me back, then held me up. Daddy kissed my forehead, "Be good." he reminded me. He smiled at me, and took one last look at Mommy, who gave him a secret smile...

"Bye, Sam." he told her.

And with the look they were giving each other, I had expected them to lean forward and kiss each other.

But like a twisted turn in a romantic drama, he just left. And I caught Mommy's sad face, the glint in her eyes practically begging Daddy to turn around and hug us.

But he didn't.

With a sad sigh, she turned to the apartment that didn't seem to change the last time I was there. She put me down, "So, for dinner...ham sound good to you?"

"When doesn't it?" I asked. She and I laughed, and I was glad to see at least we were still normal.

A half hour passed filled with moments of laughter, eating ham, drinking Peppy Cola, discussing about some things that have happened to us lately. At least I could always count on my mom to share my laughs with, even when there was nothing to laugh about.

But then, to my horror..I saw something I shouldn't have seen.

As Mommy told me one of her stories at work, she was still a lawyer, by the way, I saw her reach in for the next-to-last slice of ham, which was far out of her grasp, and I notice something weird...

What were those red scars on her wrist?

"Mommy...What are those?" I asked her, pointing at the 6 red scars.

Mommy, flustered, immediatly pulled her sleeve closer to her hands, "It's nothing, baby, it's just a few sharp edges scratched me."

She's a good liar...And even if I was a good liar, I was still a beginner.

But because of my intelligence, I knew that that was bull.

"That's impossible. 'Few sharp edges' do not make parallele lines to each other, espescially 6 parallele lines." I told her. Mommy looked at me, then down...I guess she couldn't bare lying to me, of all people.

"Jeanette...I know you know why these scars are here. We both know you're smart, and know a lot of things that would give nightmares to kids your age..." she said. I noticed her eyes were getting teary. I didn't notice mine were getting teary too, though.

"How could you do this?" I asked, "Mommy, you're the strongest person I know...Why...How?"

"Jeanette!" she said, with a combination of anger and sadness, "Please...It's just...Really, really, hard...Day at work."

"No, it's not." I retorted, "You love Daddy but Daddy won't admit he feels the same. And now I'm miserable and forced to live with a stupid stepmother I hate and you know perfectly well you can easily stop everyone's misery but you won't!"

"He doesn't love me at all, Jeannie." she told me, "He loves Carly. And it's fine. I'm just sad I don't get to see you often, that's all."

"It could change, you know.." I reminded her, "If you just tell Daddy how you feel.."

"And what? I'm a mess, Jeannie. You and your dad don't need me in your life." she sighed.

"That's a lie!" I cried...This time, I felt the tears roll down my eyes as I slammed my hands on the table, "You know it is! We're better off with you! Our life is so much better when you were with us and Auntie Carly was Glinda's mom!"

"Jeanette, you're talking crazy..." she said.

"No, I'm not! This isn't how it's supposed to be! This future should be like the future you see in movies! Flying cars, cured cancer, automatic doors, robots, time machines, all because of Daddy! And I should be happy! Glinda and Cody are supposed to be my friends! You're supposed to be happily married with Daddy! He was supposed to listen to you and become an inventor!" I sobbed.

"Jeanette, shh..." she said, as she came to me and hugged me, "It's okay.."

But I pulled away from her, "No it's not! The future's messed up and I can't do anything to fix it!" I cried, then I ran out of the apartment, ignoring my Mom, and shut the door outside the apartment, fell down, burried my head on my knees and cried.

I never seen myself cry...Not out of sadness. It felt weird. I felt weak and I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't. The sadness I felt was way too heavy, and crying was the only way I could get it out. Yet, with each tear I sobbed, I became sadder. Because every passing minute I stayed crying, I realized I couldn't fix the future.

"Excuse me...Are you, um...Alright?" a dorky voice asked.

"None of your bees chizz, Coddork..." I said automatically, not turning my head up.

Then, I realized...I turned my head up, and...

I was right!

"Cody!" I smiled.


	11. iGo Back

iAm The Spawn Of Seddie

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review Of the Chapter:**

**by The Stafflord**

totally, insanely, awesome with no holdbacks, this chapter hit home, the bullseye, nail on the head, cut straight to the heart, when i found out that she was in a changed future and a little bit after that i went totally nuts, i new it was Griffins fault and imagined myself breaking him in so many ways, then i finally decided in my head and also acting it out that Cody would show up like the spirit of the alternate world and give said $%#*&! the worst beating he ever heard of so when you made Cody show up i almost broke the relativly low cieling of my apartment with my head.

Less to say it was great.

I'm not sure it's so healthy that your writing can make me have such strong reactions.

But keep on going i don't think i can live without it.

**Reply:**

First off, congrats on winning Review Of The Chapter twice in a row and I swear, I was so happy after reading this review! It's nice to know my writing can make people go crazy xD

* * *

**_Jeanette's POV_**

"...Excuse me? How'd you know my na-?" Okay, before you critisize me, let's face it. I'm in another world where basically everything is suckish. I think I'm entitled to a little mushiness.

So that's why, before he could finish speaking, I hugged him. It just felt so good to see him! He looks the same too. Light brown hair, blue eyes, same curly haired 'side swept' cut, which for some reason, every girl loves. To me, he just looks way too dorky. Same sense of style, I see. Polo shirts, jeans, Converse...

"What..?" he was obviously confused but he hugged me back anyway. I think it's because I was crying a while ago. "Thank God you're here! Listen, I need your help."

"...For what? Who are you?" he asked me.

Oh, no...

I stared at him with a sad expression, "Don't you remember me? Jeanette? I'm your best friend since we were practically born even if we always argue, how could you not remember me?"

"Um, I'm sorry, _Jeanette,_" he said, he doesn't recognize my name, "But I don't have any friends. I never did."

My face fell. I immediatly realize my best friend, even though I hated him, must have meant so much more to me. 'Cause I was really hurt when I learned we don't even know each other.

"N-No...No!" I snapped, "Please, you have to believe me! See, in the other future, my dad's a genius who practically invented the future you can only dream of, the beautiful future with the whole flying cars and light up future stuff, my dad made it happen! And then he secretly kissed my mom, Sam Puckett, when they were 15 then he's been in loved with her ever since so when they're 17, they went out! But then Aunt Carly was going to make a mistake so I used my dad's one and only time-traveling machine to go back in time, and although I did prevent Carly to kiss my dad, Griffin kidnapped me, stole my remote then I think Griffin changed the future 'cause everything's different and now I need you to help me find a plan to go back and time and prevent all this from happening!"

And for a second, Cody's eyes lit up. He believed me!

But, oh...Then he frowned.

"...You're crazy." he said simply, "My mommy says time machines aren't real."

"You always listen what Mommy says?" I snapped, "Come on, you have to believe me!"

"I don't believe you." he repeated.

"Okay, I'll say it one more time." I said, breathing slowly, "Griffin kidnapped me, stole the remote and everything here's different." Cody just stared at me, with no words coming out. Then he started laughing. I snarled, then I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Why are you laughing?"

"Mommy says people like you belong in a hospital." he said.

UGH! I give up...I guess I wouldn't have believed me too. But did he have to be so insensitive in telling me there was no chance he was going too help me?

"Okay, you know what? Just forget it...don't believe me." I sighed, then I walked away. I didn't know where I was going. But did it matter? It was a world where I had no hopes or dreams. How can I go on with the dream of becoming a writer if I had no inspiration? I mean, I had the talent. I had an account on this internet web called 'FictionFan' dot com and people mistake me for a 20 year old. Not that they ever discovered I was only 7.

But that talent was wasted in a world like this. I didn't want to live in a world where Carly was the Other Mother, where my mother was hurting herself and where my Daddy is miserable. Since Carly's married my dad, I don't think Glinda exists anymore...And the dork I used to call my friend doesn't believe me. What's the point...

"WAIT!" Cody cried.

I turned around. What more could he have to say now?

"Look, if you're just going to joke on my 'insanity'..." I started, but he cut me off.

"No, it's not that. Daddy also told me I should always give people a chance to explain. So tell me why I should believe you." he said.

"Because...I asked _you_." I said. He just shrugged. "In the future, where we are best friends...I've never asked you for any help ever."

He just stood there...Doing nothing. Why bother? Just to be rejected again...I just turned my back and started walking to nowhere again. I walked downstairs and when I reached the ground floor, Cody wasn't behind me.

Guess I'm on my own.

Then I heard someone behind me running, then when I turned me head...Coddork was beside me!

"Come on, let's find your dad." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can tell him the future's all out of whack." he smiled. He believe me! That stupid dork believed me!

I smiled then hugged him, "Thanks for believing."

"No prob...This must be the closest I've ever been to a girl..." he said. I let go of him with a look on my face, and we both continued walking...This Cody's still a loser even in this world. "But he'll never believe me."

"Yeah, he will. You said they kissed secretly right?" Cody asked. I nodded. I didn't know he actually listened to all that rambling. "Well, if you can convince your dad you know that...Wouldn't he believe you?"

I smiled. For a stupid dork...He was pretty smart.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm sick of watching this show...Let's watch Twilight!" Gwen suggested. Freddie rose an eyebrow and turned to Carly, "You let them watch Twilight? She's 7 years old."

"Hey, it's a good movie! Except Jeanette walked out of the living room when we watched it." Carly explained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure when she grows up, Jeanette wants to have a boyfriend that doesn't have the ability to transform into a bat." Freddie said. Carly just shrugged his words off and walked away to the kitchen doing God only knows what. Gwen looked back at Freddie, "Edward can't transform into a bat!" Freddie rolled his eyes. How could a child of his be so clueless? He sighed and kept watching the show he liked.

They all turned their heads to see someone unlocking the door.

"And that, Cody, is how you open a locked dooor using only two bobby pins and a toothpick." Jeanette said as she entered with Cody.

Freddie and Gwen turned around and saw Jeanette and Cody, "Jeannie, aren't you supposed to be with Sam?"

"Oh...My...Gosh! CODY!" Gwen squeeled excitedly.

"Oh, no...Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cody said, running behind Jeanette, "Stay away from me!"

"Jeez, Geekazoid, why're you so afraid?" Jeanette asked.

"That little freak fallows me everywhere around school!" Cody said, pointing at Gwen.

"Why are you playing with my step sister?" Gwen asked, "Here! I have a collection of PeeWee Babies..." she said, then she grabbed her favorite PeeWee baby, the Pinky Penguin PeeWee Baby and chased Cody around he apartment.

"Get that thing away from me!" Cody cried.

"Make him fall in love with me, Pinky!" Gwen yelled to her PeeWee baby.

"The only girl who'll ever have a crush on him...Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Jeanette 'tsked', then turned to her dad, "I need to tell you something, Dad..."

* * *

"...But he stole my remote so now he messed up the future." I explained. The whole time, Carly was in the kitchen, Cody was running away from a lovesick prissy Gwen and me and I was explaining everything to Dad.

He had a blank look on his face...

"...Please believe me, if you don't believe, no one will!" I begged.

"Jeanette, you said I made a time machine in the other future, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Come with me..." he said. He took her hand and led her out in the one of the many hallways their big mansion has. Jeanette never saw it. Then again, she's never actually seen this mansion. But it seemed no one else saw it. It was the only one not covered with decorations of creepy paintings.

"Doesn't anyone decorate in this hallway?" I asked.

"No, this is 'my hallway'." Dad explained, "Look in this door, will you?", pointing to a wooden, old, almost-broken door. I was puzzled, but opened the door. Inside was...

"Jeanette, you said I made a time machine in the other future. As it happens, I also made a time machine in this future." he smirked. I looked at him, "But...But that's impossible...Carly forced you to spend every cent of of you money on this place."

"Actually, Carly wanted me to spend every cent of my money on another mansion. I told her someone else bought it and we got this smaller one." he said, then he eyed the machine, "You could use this to go back and repair the future. But it hasn't been tested yet."

"But it looks exactly like the one in the other future." I noticed.

"Well, come on. You think I'd believe your story if I didn't actually invent a time machine?" Daddy asked her.

"...Good point."

"Come on, let's set you up. You sure you know what to do?" Dad asked.

"I just have to prevent Griffin from stealing the remote. And kick his butt and throw him in Mexico..." I smiled as I rubbed my hands together. Ooh, how devious I am...

"No Mexico throwing." Daddy disagreed. I sighed, "Fine...Wait a second...This is too easy.."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I got to change the future...But this is too easy. Something doesn't feel right." I said suspiciously.

"Sometimes things are just that easy..." Daddy said. "Just think of-"

"The time and place you wanna be in and the machine will take you there, I know dad, I was its first tester." I reminded him.

At that moment, Cody came in with Gwen riding his back, "GET OFF OF ME, WOMAN!" he yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Gwen, you prissy idiot, get outta here!" I yelled. She was giving me a headache! I grabbed the Pinky Penguin that was in her hands and threw it out the window. "Pinky!" she yelled, then she chased it and ran out of the room. Cody stood up and removed the dirt on his clothes.

"Thanks...Hey, where're you going?" he asked.

"He made a time machine here, too Cods. I going back!" I exclaimed. Why did he look so sad? "What's with the look, Codpriss?"

"Well...It's just that you're the...You're the, um...Only friend I've ever had." he said, biting his lip, "And I think you're cooler than the other kids here. And...I really admire how tough you are for a girl."

"History repeating itself." I heard Daddy mutter to himself behind me. What did that mean? Huh...I never knew Cody thought so much of me. Was this how he thought of me at home?

"And I don't want you to leave." he admitted.

I turned around. Why were my cheeks so warm? I turned back at him, "Are you sick?" he asked me.

"No, why?"

"You're red." he said.

"I don't know why!" I exclaimed. Then Daddy started to laugh like crazy. I shook my head. Why exactly was he laughing? "Uh, Jeannie?...You really have to go..." he said, pointing to the time machine.

"Listen, Cods...Just wait, okay? I'll be back. I'm always there for you." I smiled at him.

"Promise?" he asked.

I gave him a small hug then nodded, "I promise." I swore. I looked at my Dad, who carried me and placed me on the time machine. He gave me the remote, "Be careful..." he said. He kissed me on the forehead and I pressed the button, and thought of when Griffin kidnapped me. I looked as Cody and Daddy goodbye at me, before a flash of light replaced them.


	12. iSay Goodbye

iAm The Spawn Of Seddie

Who was the little girl in iSpace Out? She's mischevious, she's smart, she's Seddie's kid. Told through her POV, how will Sam and Freddie react knowing they have a child from the future? Fic inspired by SarcasticLeaves' speculation.

IF people are confused through Seddie's kid's POV sounding smart, Freddie's the future Einstein of the future, so you can imagine she's going to be smarter than most kids...or adults.

**Review of the Chapter:**

**By Klickitat Street**

Nice throwback to iReunite with Missy in the middle of the chapter with the  
dialogue between Cody and Jeanette. It's funny how history repeats itself!  
Good thing Freddie still built a time machine in this future so that his  
little girl can go back in time and restore the Seddie goodness that was.

Great chapter! You really know how to elicit an emotional response from your  
reader. Plus, I think you voice a hyper-intelligent child (i.e. Jeanette)  
quite well. I'm looking forward to an update!

**Reply: Thanks! I knew you guys would like that 'Codette' moment! **

**AN: NEWS! Including the story! A little birdie told me someone ripped off this Spawn of Seddie story. And I'm trying to find who it is. So if anyone can help that would be great!**

* * *

**_Jeanette's POV_**

When that light flash off, suddenly, the remote was still in my hands and Griffin's back was right in front of me, about to attack me!

Wait a sec...If I'm here now, shouldn't I have been here when he kidnapped me in the first place? Ah, never mind, time space continuum is way to complicated.

First, I wrapped my elbow around Griffin's neck and held his arm with my free hand behind his back, causing him to yell out. Present Me...Uh, Past Me...Me 2 turned around and gasped, "What?...Who are? Why is...?"

"I'm from the future, Griffin's trying to kidnap us, grab the cloth he has in his hands and put it on his mouth!" I said. But I guess Me 2 was pretty shocked, because she just stood there, open mouth.

"Move!" I yelled. Me 2 snapped, grabbed the cloth from Griffin, and put it over his mouth. In a few seconds, Griffin fell down to the floor. Me 2 was just standing there, looking at me. She was wearing different clothes. She was wearing the fancy clothes I hated. I was wearing my normal clothes.

"What...are you doing here?" she asked.

"When Griffin kidnaps us, the future's messed up, so I came back and changed it." I explained. It's so weird seeing myself like that. Wow, I didn't know just how disgusting what I was wearing really is.

I wonder...All I did was slowly bring out my hand, and Me 2 did too. We both touched each other's hands. And something weird happened to Me 2. It was like Me 2 was glowing and turning into little stars, and soon disappeared. The funny thing is, as she disappeared, the glowing went to me. I guess Me and Me 2 got combined or something. That was pretty amazing. I may be the only one to experience that.

I decided to look over and Mommy and Daddy were hugging!

"YES!" I exclaimed, "Lil' Mama wins again!" I said as I started to twirl around doing a little dance, "I never lose..." I smiled to myself.

"Honestly?...I'll admit, even though you are a huge dork and a Momma's boy, I do like you. A lot." Mommy admitted. I tried to hide my squeal and looked over at Daddy. "I don't."

I dropped my jaw. What? All that work for nothing? Oh, no, I did not just go to the future and back in the past for nothing! Daddy had better take that back or so help me Gosh I will tell Mommy that Daddy ate that turkey sandwhich from Europe!

"W-What?" I heard Mommy stutter.

"I don't like you!" Daddy scoffed. Wait what? "I _love _you."

I looked over at Mommy, who chuckled lightly, "You are such a cheesy dork...But I do love you." she admitted, "This is so stupid...It's like we're stuck in a bad movie and we suddenly fall in love."

"Well, kids coming from the future, cliché guy wanting to break us up...Let's face it, Sam we are a movie." Daddy said. I smiled at that and looked over. They were about to kiss! Wait, why is Mommy and Daddy all red like I did when I left Cody? Hmm, might have to check on that.

"Fine, but I do love you." Mommy said. Daddy put his ear up higher, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I love you..." Mommy muttered.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up?" Daddy teased.

"I love you!" Mommy yelled, "Okay, I do! As much as I hate to admit it, I love you, Freddork, now can you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you before. But I just wanted to hear you say it again." Daddy smirk. I saw Mommy roll her eyes and putting her hands around his neck. Aw...

When I came into the room, I saw everything I needed to see for the rest of my life. My Mommy and Daddy, as teenagers with young love, kissing each other. Just seeing them, like that...It was like watching those silly fairy tales. Sure, Mommy wasn't exactly a princess. And Daddy sure as heck ain't a prince, that's for sure. But they pull it off. Them together, it sure felt like a fairytale.

I smiled. Wow, I got my Mommy and Daddy back together before time could mess it up. How many 7 year olds can say THAT? Take that, Trisha Robinson! I was glad the future wasn't messed up anymore. To live in that future, where Mommy and Daddy was miserable where Cody was teased by everyone...It just wasn't fair. Mommy and Daddy don't deserve to be miserable and I'm the only one that gets to tease Cody!

They immediatly stopped kissing and looked over at me, "Jeanette, how long have you been sitting there?"

"About 5 minutes." I answered.

"Wait...Where'd you get new clothes?" Mommy asked. I looked at my clothes. Oh, right, I was dressed in my normal clothes again, "It's a long story. But I think I have to get back home." I smiled.

_**Freddie's POV**_

Soon enough, once we made sure we knew Jeanette's story, we were ready to say goodbye. I have a feeling Jeanette was telling us the whole story, but it was okay. As long as she was safe, and the future would be ready.

"Okay, so remember, just think of the night after you left and you should be fine without damaging the time fabric. And we won't have known you're gone." I explained.

"Yes, Dad, I know, you've been explaining it for about 10 pretty little minutes." Jeanette said sarcastically.

"Fine, and when you get there, no damaging space-time continuum, young lady!" I told her strictly. But Jeanette seemed to take it too lightly, "Well, excuse-me! Who's the one who saved the future?" she asked and she stuck her ear out.

"Yeah, Freddork, if she wants to stop the dinosaurs from getting extinct, let her!" Sam snapped, then she hugged Jeanette, "This little girl saved the future. She deserves some acknowledgement!" Well, a few weeks ago, I would've been annoyed. But now, I kinda find Sam's snappy side...sweet? I don't know. Either way, I was proud to call her my girl now.

"Fine, fine...Alright, you ready?" I asked her. Jeanette took the remote from her pocket, then looked at me and Sam. "I think so." she said. But she wasn't happy about her. Neither was I to be honest. I have to wait for years to see her again. It's like giving up your daughter.

Before she left, Sam took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. Wait...was Sam crying? Was Jeanette crying?

I didn't know what it was. The feeling that I can't stop my family's tears or the feeling that I was going to lose Jeanette for now, but I knew I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. "See you soon..." Sam said between her tears. Jeanette nodded, "Love you, Mommy."

That was it. If Sam weren't crying herself, she would've probably laughed at me at how much I'm crying. "Don't cry, Dad...You'll see me soon right." Jeanette told me. I smiled, we all did. But not one of us wanted to, I could tell. When Jeanette let go of Sam, she hugged me next.

"Goodbye." we both whispered at the same time.

I realize...We say that word everyday. Since everyone was kids, goodbye was just a seven letter word with no meaning. I guess at some point of their lives, everyone realizes that one word we say everyday means something more. But I doubt most people realize it at 17, like me and Sam did.

"I'll miss you..."

I don't know who said it, me or Sam. Didn't matter. I knew that as Jeanette's body started to disappear out of thin air, we both meant it anyway.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAH! Jeanette is gone! ****BUT HAVE NO FEAR! THERE IS MORE TO APPEAR! But the end is near!**

**Okay, I gotta ask...Who wants a Codette reunion? (meaning a Cody and Jeanette reunion)**

**Review for rhyming! :)**


	13. iAm Your Best Frenemy

**_iAm The Spawn of Seddie_**

AN: Sorry it took so long! I almost had it done, but then I took a loooong break, and found out the document deleted itself because the date expired. So yeah, I feel it's a bit rushed, but that's okay, because there's an epilogue coming up. And be happy, you're gonna get a sneak peek of Jeanette's future...You might see a BIG resemblance to Codette/Seddie

FUN FACT: The youngest kid ever to go to college was 6 years old and graduated college at 10...and now I feel completely dumb because I can barely pass Algebra 1...

* * *

_'Goodbye...'_

_'I'll miss you...'_

**_'I love you...'_**

Jeanette opened her little eyes in the middle of the night. Her wild hair was spread around her pillows, and her small body seemed buried underneath the blankets. She bit her lips, and looked left and right...

Her room. It was back!

The picture frame...it was showing pictures of her dad and her mom!

Did that mean...?

Jeanette smiled, then she ran out of her room and into her parents'. She saw someone with the same hair she had. She knew it was a bad idea to wake up her mother when she's sleeping, but...

"Wake up!" she cried excitedly, she jumped up and down her parents' bed, and both of them woke up, surprised to find an energetic Jeanette.

"What! Did a burglar steal all our food?" Sam asked, panicked.

"Mom! Are you married to Daddy?" she asked excitedly though she already knew the answer.

"...Last time I checked..." Sam replied, confused, looking at Freddie, who simply shrugged in response.

"And Daddy, you love Mommy, right?" she asked.

"Well..." he started jokingly.

"Benson!" Sam snapped at him.

"Of course I do." Freddie laughed, "Jeanette, what's with the questons?"

"I'm just happy...that's all." she smiled. 'Oh, I'm happy alright...Happy everything's back to normal, happy Gwen never existed, happy no one' depressed...'

"That's it? Can I go to sleep...?" Sam muttered, taking the covers and putting it over her head.

"Okay...as long as you don't mind me stealing the last piece of pizza!" Jeanette squealed, getting off the bed and running to the kitchen. At that moment, Sam's ears perked up, "The last wha-? Jean, come back here!" Sam cried, about to stand up but Freddie took her waist and pulled her back to the bed.

"Get back in bed, Sam..." Freddie groaned, still half-asleep.

"...Really? You wanna go now, Benson? I gotta tell you, your timing is-" Sam started, but Freddie stopped her. "No! Not that, don't you remember the date?"

"What date?" Sam asked. Then she took a look at the calendar beside her. "Oh...Isn't this the day when she comes from-"

"Yep...she may be smart, but she still has a lot to learn about time travel." Freddie commented.

"Well...still, I'm not giving up that last pizza!" Sam insisted, taking off the covers and about to run but Freddie stopped her again.

"Wait a second, you saw our daughter jumping on our bed telling us to wake up at...nearly 4 in the morning, and you think there's a burglar ithe house, and despite the fact that I have over 50 inventions that aren't even released yet, you were worried about the food?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, come on, Benson, no one cares about the new flying shoes!" Sam said.

"Actually, it's a vuluable invention that alters gravity so people can have the experience to fly for only a couple of b-"

"Whoops, don't care." Sam stated as she left.

Freddie rolled his eyes, smiling. He knew she was going to say that. He started to walk downstairs to follow his family, and he can already hear the two battling for the ham...

The time traveling affects are amazing...for some reason that even science can't explain, he remembers how life would have been if he had kissed Carly after he met Jeanette. He remembers Gwen, whose 7th birthday party almost got them bankrupt (Carly INSISTED Gwen has ponies with corns strapped to the forehead for her party but Jeanette's birthday was held at a pizza parlor). He remembers how rotten Carly's become. He also remembers how he stayed with Carly and Gwen, when this whole time, he still had feelings for Sam...

Everything worked out for the best. Sam and Freddie were happy with Jeanette, Carly and Gibby were happy with Glinda. Everything worked out for the best... except maybe for Griffin.

But it was all for the best, since he wasn't exactly a nice guy to begin with. As he got downstairs to see his girls, he smiled. People like to say 'a life without her isn't even worth imagining'...but Freddie meant it.

Sam felt Freddie's arms around her waist, and heard him whisper, "?I love you, you know that?"

"Love you, too." she smiled, because she was thinking the exact same things he was.

Jeanette snuck a peek at her parents, and smiled. Sure, she found kissing a bit gross, but she knew she did good. She smirked at herself. One day, if someone tells her something is impossible, all she has to do is remember the day she practically saved the iCarly gang's life.

* * *

Later that day, Jeanette went out to the park with a smile on her lips, sitting on the swings, waiting for Glinda and Cody. But there were different thoughts in her mind. Like why, even in an alternate future, was Cody still there to help her? Just like in the alternate future, her father still loved her mother? Was there a reason Cody was there? As if...he was always meant to be with her, no matter what?

It's impossible, isn't it? They hate each other. But Jeanette cannot deny she loved that hug. It was the first time Cody didn't feel as if he was standing next to some scary witch. She hugged a dork and she liked it. He felt stupid for it.

Because then the thought came that Cody might never remember what had happened. That sort of saddened Jeanette. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something around Cody. It was odd. She wanted to befriend him, to be closer, but for some reason, it would soon be replaced by hate.

She never felt like this around other boys. Mostly because she is still under the impression boys have cooties (or some unnatural and contagious disease that makes them stupid) and never trusted them. So far, she's never had a crush before. Oddly enough, Glinda gets a new crush practically each week.

And Cody has had a crush on Glinda since forever, which Jeanette thought was slightly pathetic. Did he really think Glinda would actually like him? Of course not. Glinda sees Cody as the boy who follows her around like a lost lovesick puppy. She would never lead him on, but Glinda made it quite clear they were just going to be friends.

But that's when the thought occured to Jeanette. She knew she was smarter than other kids, that she was an actual prodigy and could be one of those 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?' kids, heck, she could probably beat those kids with one hand tied to her back (both mentally and physically) or be one of those kids going to college at 10.

But when they offered her to skip 4 grades (something her father was obviously proud of) she turned it down. She wasn't dumb, of course, it would have been a great oppertunity. However, she also knew that she needed a normal childhood.

But she probably ruined her chance at a normal childhood with the time travelling thing. But with the intelligence, she knew that Glinda refuses to go out with Cody now, but what will happen later on? When Glinda is matured and, God forbid, grows out of her boy-crazy persona, will she realize just how much Cody likes her? Will he even like her then? Is all this just a schoolboy crush?

Jeanette liked to think so. But she once heard if a crush lasts over 4 months, it means you're in love. And Cody's had that crush for God knows how long.

Then a sudden thought popped in Jeanette's mind and she shook her head as if to shake the thought away, 'Why does it even matter?' Jeanette asked herself. She never thought about Glinda and Cody actually liking each other in that way, much less worry about it.

'It's not like that hug changed anything. It was a hug...and OK, he told me I was 'cooler' than the other girls. But he didn't know Glinda back then so why should it matter? I bet if Glinda existed back then he wouldn't think I was so cool...' she thought to herself sadly.

'Wait a second. Am I jealous? That's ridiculous! I could never be jealous!' She thought to herself.

Then she heard a couple of footsteps coming by. Jeanette turned her head and rolled her eyes as she saw Bobby and his friends coming by. Bobby was a school bully, who never got over the day that Jeanette drop kicked him and gave him a bloody nose in recess then told everyone he had a Pretty Little Poney lunchbox (but in fairness, he tried dipped her best friend's braid in paint and caused her irrational fear of braids).

"Ooh, look who it is! It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" Bobby laughed cruely, with his minions laughing with him. Jeanette sighed. Her fight with Trisha Robinson was technically only yesterday so if she gets into another fight she'd be in big trouble, and mentally slapped herself because now she can't do anything about Bobby.

"How creative. Insulting me to hide the fact that I can still kick your butt and that you still own that Pretty Little Poney lunchbox." Jeanette smirked. Nothing wrong with attacking with words.

"Hey, I-Shut up!" Bobby said, angry he was losing this fight as his friends laughed with that Poney lunchbox comment. Jeanette smirked in triumph, but then a smile crept up Bobby's face, then Jeanette soon wondered why.

"Word got out you're not allowed to fight! So we get to make fun of you all we want!" Bobby declared. Jeanette froze, how'd they know?

"Hey, Jeanette, why aren't you at Trisha's party? Every girl in our class is invited, even your 'best friend'." Bobby said, emphesizing the 'best friend' part.

"Glinda? Impossible. She hates Trisha." Jeanette told them. She was there when Trisha invited Glinda (Trisha has this obsession with Glinda and Cody becoming her friends and dumping Jeanette) and Glinda showed nothing but disgust, which is saying just how much she hates Trisha because there were makeovers in the themes list, and everyone knows Glinda loves playing dress up.

"Maybe but she still went! Wonder why every girl is going and not you? Oh, right! That's because you're not a girl!" Bobby laughed, and his drones laughed with them.

"I mean, look at what yourself! You're wearing a football jeresey shirt! And sneakers! And shorts! Girls wear pink and skirts! Oh, and they're also supposed to be pretty! You're manly!" Bobby continued.

Jeanette wanted more than anything to jump on him and hit him repeatedly, but all she could do is talk. But so could they. And their words hurt just as much.

"Says the Poney lunchbox bearer." Jeanette said.

"But at least I dress like an actual boy! You're like those boys in Peter Pan! You're a Lost Boy!" one of them said. Jeanette knew it would become an insult for the rest of her life as they gathered in a circle and pointed their fingers at her and repeated Lost Boy all over again.

'When this Trisha Robinson thing dies down, all of you are going down..' Jeanette thought to herself, but for now, everyone was taking advantage of her need-to-be-calm status.

She stood up and was prepared to leave. She felt betrayed by Glinda and Cody probably knew Glinda wasn't coming so he wouldn't come anyway. But then someone, with an unusually loud voice, out-yelled the entire 7 boys that surrounded her.

"Shut up!"

Jeanette turned her head in shock. It was Cody! She didn't know he could yell so loud. And either way, he was standing up for her in front of 7 bullies! Did he have a death wish?

"Well, look who it is, it's the nerd!" Bobby laughed, "Don't you have math books to read, Nerdy McNerd?"

"Hey! No one calls Coddork a nerd but me!" Jeanette pointed out, while cringing at that immature insult, and could have sworn Cody smiled slightly.

"Who are you to make fun of her whether she's girly or not? I think she's cool the way she is! She's different from other girls. She's strong, she doesn't judge people, she's funny and she's pret-Uh, anyway, just don't forget she can still hurt you! And this no fighting rule won't last forever! When it's over you can bet you'll all be running for your mothers!" Cody screamed at them.

"Yeah, ri-"

"Wait...Bobby, he's right!" one of them said, "When Benson gets out of this in a couple of weeks, she'll be back then come after us! I don't want my face to be smashed! Or else Trisha won't hold my hand and she'll say I'm icky!"

"He's right, I don't wanna risk a broken leg! Dad says that broken legs keep you from sport! I don't want that!"

One by one, Bobby's drones complained then ran off before Jeanette could memorize their faces so she knows who to beat up. But Bobby stood their sheepishly. Jeanette smirked, stood up from her swing and approached Bobby slowly, who was sweating nervously.

"Boo." she said nonchalantly. In a matter of seconds, Bobby lost all of the courage he had and ran like an idiot out of the park. Jeanette and Cody laughed, pointing at him.

"Yeah, you better run!" Jeanette yelled after him. Cody was laughing loudly. Not because of Bobby's humiliation, but because even when she couldn't do anything physically, she was still the toughest kid in town.

As the laughter died down, and the adrenaline left their bodies, Jeanette and Cody stood in front of each other. She didn't realize she was carrying a thankful smile.

"You're welcome." Cody smiled.

"I didn't say thank you." Jeanette pointed out rudely.

"But you were gonna."

"No, I wasn't!" Jeanette protested, putting her arms across her chest childishly.

"Yes, you were!" Cody mimicked. Jeanette rolled her eyes. The smile she carried soon faded as she realized her best friend still went to her worst enemy's sleepover. She stared at her untied shoelaces and bit her lip, "Why're you here? Glinda's not here."

"I know. She told me yesterday her mommy's forcing her to go to the sleepover. She says she feels bad about it, but she's gonna make up for it tomorrow." Cody explained.

Jeanette 'oh'ed. It made sense. Glinda hated Trisha almost as much as she did, which was weird. Because Glinda and Trisha were insanely alike: both girly, pretty, popular and love to play dress up. So in theory, they should be the ones who are best friends, and it was one of the rare things Jeanette didn't understand in life.

"Well...did you mean it?" Jeanette asked. It was her stupid insecurites acting up.

"Did I mean what?" Cody asked.

"What you said about me? To Bobby?" she reminded him, hoping he'd get it.

Cody blinked, not out of confusion, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He called her cool the way she is. He called her strong, funny, none-judgemental and almost called her pretty (thank God he didn't say it or she would have killed him for sure). But it was true. He wondered why most boys are afraid of her. She's not that mean once you get to know her. Well, she's still mean but not in a bad way. And she was pretty, no doubt. She had pretty brown eyes. They were like chocolate. And her hair reminded him of a princess' hair.

Cody was at loss for words, "Y-Yes." he stuttered. He wasn't quite sure why. She was pretty intimidating to him when she wanted to but she didn't seem that scary at the moment.

"...Huh." Jeanette said, unable to express any other emotion, "If you meant what you said, then why are you always do you hate me?"

"I'm don't hate you! You hate me!" Cody exclaimed.

"I never said I hated you!" Jeanette answered.

"Yeah, you did!" Cody said.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't! Name one time I said it!" Jeanette said.

"Uh, last week? You said 'G'bye, I hate you!' and then punched my shoulder." Cody answered.

"Well, you said you hated me too! The teacher asked you who was your best friend and you answered Glinda!" Jeanette cried.

"And that means I hate you?" Cody asked her.

"Well, obviously, you didn't like me!" Jeanette said, "I mean, I was your friend before her, and you said she was your best friend!"

"You said she was your best friend, too!" Cody added, "I thought that meant we weren't best friends anymore."

"...When Glinda became my friend, she became my GIRL best friend. Both of you were my best friends. Then you started ignoring me." Jeanette explained.

"I ignored you because you said that she was your best friend." Cody said.

"...Same." Jeanette whispered.

So this is why they had become enemies? Because of a stupid misunderstanding none of them mentioned when they were 5? That was pretty stupid...and humiliating. Both kids took a minute of silence to absorb what just happened. What they just understood. So this whole time, they were angry at each other for nothing? Because both of them chose the wrong words to say?

"Wow." Jeanette finally said to herself. There wasn't really anything else she could say.

"Are we friends again?" Cody asked. The boy sure knew how to kill a moment...

A smirk spread across Jeanette's face, "No. I have too much fun insulting you." And it was true. The game that they played was still on, only difference is now their friendship status changed.

Cody's face fell, "Oh..."

"Frenemies." she answered with a smile.

"What's that?" Cody asked, confused.

"Here's a hint..." Jeanette answered, looking at the swings, "Race ya to the swings!"

She ran towards the swings, and Cody, with a smile, followed her. He understood what 'frenemies' meant. Naturally, Jeanette got the better swing.

With Jeanette laughing on the swing, the sun shining on her face, Cody realized their friendship hadn't exactly left. Pretty impressive though, both of them thinking so mature at seven...This might be the world's longest fight between friends, but they both had a feeling it was stronger now than ever.

The next week in school, the nicknames stayed...'Coddork', 'Carnivore', 'Nerd', 'Demon'. But it was more said with a smile. Glinda was confused to why her friends were suddenly acting so...so..._nice _to each other (well, nice for them anyway) and not hostile. She even concluded the real Cody and Jeanette were abducted from outer space and these two were alien clones. Jeanette probably shouldn't have tricked Glinda into watching Aliens...That probably traumatized her a bit. But when she gave up the 'alien clone' act, she learned to accept maybe their friendship was just growing. She noticed this the most when they became eight years old, and they had another 'Who's your best friend?' project.

When it was Jeanette's turn to say, she smiled at Glinda, "My best friend is Glinda Nikki Gibson..." and for a moment, Glinda saw Cody's face fell. But then, Jeanette followed with, "But my best frenemy is Cody Nathan Dalton."

And when it was Cody's turn, he did the same thing with Jeanette, and while they both said who their best 'frenemy' was, they were looking directly at each other. So it was pretty safe to say that something happened during Trisha's birthday party, that Glinda was not aware of, that turned Cody and Jeanette's friendship around

Well, in about 10 years from now, they'll discover it was more than friendship after all.

* * *

AN: No it isn't over...not yettttttttttt ;D OKAY I'll admit, I completely forgot if I gave Cody a last name already or not...so if you did spot Cody's last name in the last chapters, please, just bare with me...Whaddaya think? Epilogue? I THINK SO!

Present-Seddie epilogue ANDDDDDDDD...Future-Codette epilogue.


	14. Epilogues

**_iAm The Spawn of Seddie_**

Dang...I can't believe I'm about to finish my very first fic ever! :D well, granted I finished a oneshot AND two stories, but those were from a trilogy, which will also be ending soon! I dunno whether to be happy or sad...Hmm, I'm going with Happy. Because this means I can start finishing my other stories, which, God knows, I HAVE to finish. This is a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter, mainly it's paired up with 3 chapters: one I like to call the GRIFFIN DIARIES that comes first (And YES I admit I totally forgot which appartment Griffin lives in so just bare with me when I say it's 7C) next goes with Present-Seddie's aftermath when Jeanette leaves, Codette's future in 11 YEARS LATER, which, by the way is 11 years AFTER Jeanette's timeskipping. other than that, thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited!...is 'favorited' a word? Ah, well..And for those future-asking, I can't stress enough that making a child-mix of Carly and Gibby is not easy. You have to make her Carly-ish and...Gibby-ish. And since she's a girl, I can't have her take her shirt off, can I? XD But I did remember Cat Valentine from Victorious. She reminded me a lot of Carly, being sweet, popular and pretty but completely clueless and ditzy like Gibby, so yes, I kinda based Glinda's character after her. It's been great writing this, everyone. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I have writing it. Unfortunately, there will be no sequel. Why would you need one? Everything's cleared up in this chap... And...YES I DID END IT THERE. Because after the particular sentence, you all know what happens next anyway ;) Get to building the Spawn of Seddie! XP Sorry couldn't resist not putting in a dirty joke.

* * *

**__8 Years After Timeskip: The Griffin Diaries**

When they were 13, Jeanette, Glinda and Cody ran as fast as they could to the lower east side of Seattle, trying to find an old, run-down building called Bushwell Plaza. It was, apparently, the oldest building ever found that was reserved during Seattle's Great Rebuilding in 2025, for unknown reasons, though. Bushwell Plaza used to be a hot spot that carried huge apartments in it, but ever since the actress (and Jeanette's 'aunt') and Spencer Shay moved from there at when his sister, the Carly Shay, offered him a mansion close to where she and the Bensons lived, Bushwell Plaza's been considered a poor building, filled with people who couldn't pay rent and stuff.

Of course, being an old, poor building also meant hobos, rats and sirens everywhere. Jeanette was unphased by this, but Cody and Glinda was literally scaring their brains out. Cody kept imagining the worse scenarios, like them getting shot, killed, kidnapped and never heard from again. The only reason he agreed to come was because Glinda and Jeanette were his best friends, and he'd be damned if he was going to let them go alone in a place like this.

Mainly, the reason Jeanette wanted to go so bad was because for unknown reasons, Bushwell Plaza was accidentally burned down, and since Bushwell was rumoured to be a haunted building, it was only natural Jeanette would be prepared to go in the next day.

"Can we go now?" Glinda whispered, even if no one was around.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked him in a loud voice, making Cody shush her and look around for anyone looking at them fishy.

"This is the lower east side, in case you haven't noticed, Benson! And bad things happen here, there's plenty of hobos here! And do you know what hobos have? Hammers, Jeanette! Hammers, and who knows what el-"

"Hey, Alfred!" Jeanette waved cheerfully to one of the hobos. Cody's eyes widened, wondering what on earth she was doing. Glinda merely restrained her life as the hobo smiled and waved back, "Hello, Jeannie! Who's your friends?"

"Oh, this is Glinda Nikki Gibson and-" "Gibson? You mean...Carly Shay-Gibson's daughter?" Alfred said, admiring Glinda, who 'modestly' smiled, "Yep, that's my mom!"

"Wow! Tell your mom I think she's the best actress ever!" he said.

"Will do, sir." Glinda smiled. Only Glinda could be polite to a hobo.

"...And, uh, this is Cody Dalton. He's peeing his pants about being in the lower east side." Jeanette laughed. As soon as Alfred heard this, he laughed too, but Cody was just plain confused. Glinda would be surprised, too, but she knew her best friend enough to know that she knows a lot of crazy people.

"Son, Lil' Jeannie here's been going to the lower east side by herself since she was 8, asking for campfire stories and such. She even brings us Fat Cakes sometimes!" Alfred said cheerfully as his smile showed all of his practically toothless mouth.

"I'm not surprised..." Glinda laughed, at the same time Cody said, "I honestly don't know why I'm surprised."

"Which reminds me..." Jeanette added, then she grabbed her phone and pressed the Send button. Immediately, a small ray came out of the phone with an image of a carton of Fat Cakes in front of them, which soon turned real as the ray disappeared, "Enjoy." she smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Alfred chirped as he grabbed the carton full of Fat Cakes, "Thanks, Jeannie! I'll tell Mary and Walter you stopped by!"

"No problem, Al, take it easy." she greeted as she and Glinda began leaving. Cody, who was still trying to process this, stood frozen for a split second before saying goodbye and catching up to Jeanette.

"You've been coming here since you were 8? Jeanette, that's dangerous!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, pipe down, Codderella, it's not like I came without any weapons." Jeanette said, and it was true. The risk of anyone getting kidnapped or stabbed these days were slow, especially for Jeanette who carried her pocket knife with her in her socks in case of emergencies, "Besides. This is the future! Any dangerous hobos now are automatically beamed up to jail, you nub."

"Yeah but...Okay, then what was that weird food-sending thingy?" Cody asked

"It's the SendMeStuff App, it won't come out for another 5 months, so her dad asked her to test it, so for now, Jeannie's the only kid in the world who can transport stuff with her phone." Glinda explained.

"The only kid in the world!" Jeanette repeated playfully, knowing it annoyed Cody that her Dad invented stuff that she got to test out months in advance. "Now come on, I believe we came here for a reason."

Cody groaned as they kept walking. Bushwell was just around the corner, too. As they reached closer, they could smell the burnt-out fire. Cody's nose scrunched up. When they reached Bushwell, Jeanette and Glinda gasped. The last time she was here, it was from her trips back in the past. And back then, it was a happy, grand building where she used to visit Glinda, Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby. Jeanette should be phased, but for some reason, she saw it as a metaphore. Bushwell was her past, and now that they were all 13, entering adolescence, the past was burnt down and a new future was in store for her.

Glinda was shocked. For the first five years of her life, she lived in this building. Granted, as soon as her mom got her biggest breakout movie, they moved out of the appartment and into a million-dollar mansion, which was closer to her best friend's, but the place still had sentimental value. This was the appartment which she used to visit her Uncle Spencer (well, now he lives in the Upper East Side, right next to his art museum). When her mom and Sam Benson were pregnant, they rested in Bushwell. That's where they took their first step together. She felt herself flush at the sight of the building.

The once-blue, sophisticated-looking building was now gray, with traces of burnt black in a couple of places. Dust and ashes surrounded the building, and if you looked at the rooftop, where the letters that spelt 'Bushwell' in big, bold, light blue letters now had the B and U letters missing, and there was a 'hole' in the corner of the rooftop, where we could only assume the fire started. A couple of burned furniture here and there, and four poles surrounding the whole thing, with yellow lasers connecting them. It was the new...'police warning sash'.

Cody was a bit mortified, but tried to hide it. Unlike Jeanette and Glinda, he's never been in Bushwell before, so he wasn't phased by it, but a burned building isn't the...friendliest place ever.

Jeanette would have normally been ecstatic to finally be there, but she knew the building held somewhat of a sentimental value to her and Glinda, so the trio remained silent for a moment.

"...You know what I realize?" Glinda whispered dramtically. Cody turned to her, "What? This building means more to you than you thought because you grew up there?"

"What? No! I realize bananas have no seeds!" Glinda said, as if she were saying 'duh!' and both Cody and Jeanette slapped their foreheads. They should have known Glinda would say something completely off topic for a situation like this.

"Yeah...okay, let's go in already!" Jeanette announced as she went under the sash and Cody took her arm before she could run into the now-abandonned building.

"Jeanette! There's a police laser there! We can't go there..." Glinda muttered.

Jeanette rolled her eyes before taking out a screwdriver and fiddling with the keyhole that was meant to keep the lasers up. In a matter of seconds, the yellow lasers began to disappear one by one. Cody widened his eyes, he almost asked her how did she do that, but this was Jeanette Benson we were talking about. The girl could be stuck in an empty closet with nothing but Jell-O and a hammer and still come out with some kind of weird device.

As soon as the lasers dropped, Jeanette excitedly ran throughout the burnt building, giggling like a schoolgirl. Cody felt himself sweatdrop like in those mangas when someone did something weird or unbelievable. Most girls would be afraid to go in a burnt, abandonned building, much less one that's been named haunted even before it was burned. But Jeanette ran through the whole thing as if it were a field of flowers.

He didn't realize it, but he found himself smiling at the girl's silly little antics. Then again, to Jeanette, she wasn't going through a ghost building. To Jeanette, she was finding adventure, a new story to put in her journal, excitement. She loved not knowing what was going to happen next. Ever since her little 'blast from the past', she's developped a taste for adventure. Because of this, she, along with Cody and Glinda, found themselves in various weird situations...such as wandering through a forest, finding a hidden coal mine filled with jewels when they wandered away from a field trip, an adventure involving raw fish and a French tattoo artist in Tijuana...yep, weird times.

Cody followed the girl to wherever on earth she was going, "Hurry up, guys!" he heard Jeanette yell from inside the building. He ran inside the building. It was just as gloomy on the outside as it was on the inside. The counter where that awful doorman often sat at was burned in half, and piles of ashes were swept aside, little rocks were all over the place...Cody began to think what would happen if the building would fall apart right on their heads.

"Uh...Nette-Nette? I don't think we should go. The building could still fall apart..." Cody gulped.

"Coddork..." Jeanette glared at him, "You can wait outside if you're that freaked out about it, but I'm going in. I just need to see 7C..."

"What's so important about 7C that we have to risk our lives here?" Glinda panicked.

"Deep breaths, Glin..." Jeanette said sarcastically, "Come on, Glinda, I went with you to shop at the mall twice last week, you owe me this!"

Glinda sighed, "I knew that would come and bite me in the...butt."

Jeanette smirked, and Glinda and Cody sighed as they followed her. Climbing up the stairs to the seventh floor was tiring, and quite frankly, nerve-wrecking considering they weren't sure if the stairs would collapse on them, and Jeanette almost gave up. True, she was infamous for giving up due to lazyness. But there were answers in the seventh floor. Answers she's been asking since her...'adventure' seven years ago.

Minutes later, they reached the seventh floor (finally), but by then, they were all tired and sweaty, and truthfully, Glinda and Cody were afraid. Cody was mainly afraid of any hidden mean hobos, and Glinda was afraid of spiders and hidden crawlers around them.

"Alright, we're here, what were you looking for?" Cody asked, in an almost-whining tone.

Jeanette gave him a look that said 'Man up!' and entered (if by entering, you mean kicking down the door) the appartment 7C. She looked around, a bit satisfied that some of the furniture, though singed up and burnt, were still in tact. She turned to her two friends, "Alright, everyone, look for...something, anything that could tell us anything about the guy who lived here. Pictures, diaries, letters..."

"And what's so important about this guy?" Glinda asked, then her questioning look turned into a sly smile, "Jeanette, is there something we should know about? A...secret boyfriend, perhaps?" she smiled, as she started playfully poking Jeanette's shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Cody raised his eyebrow, both of them waiting for an answer. Instead Jeanette rolled her eyes, "Okay, first off, ew, the guy who lived in this appartment is almost our parents' age, second, he was a jackbutt so there's no way I'd ever go out with him." she answered before going off to find clues.

"Aw..." Glinda said in disappointment. She was honestly hoping for once she and Jeanette could finally talk about guys and crushes, but it was a topic Jeanette would always avoid or slam. She hadn't had a crush ever, except a couple of 'he's cute' remarks from time to time, but never a genuine intrest. Weirdly enough, though, at the same time Glinda expressed her feeling on the matter, Cody sighed, but in relief, and said "Okay, good."

Glinda raised her eyebrow at him, and watched him as he did what Jeanette told and scout for any pics, or diaries or letters. Why would he be so relieved about Jeanette not having a secret boyfriend? He seemed...more relieved than he should be. Millions of thoughts and conclusions popped up Glinda's head, and she shook her head at once. She was well-known for having a one-track mind, so if she went crazy about this now, she would go crazy about it for the rest of the week, just like when she was five and she was convinced liquid soap was invented to save humans from Invisible Hand Critters (though she can't deny, ever since, she's had an odd fascination with liquid soap) and decided to forget it...until the next time Cody would feel 'relieved'.

"H-Hey, I found something!" Cody announced. Glinda's head perked up and ran to the sound of his voice, in the room that looked like a bedroom that belonged to a teenaged bad boy ('Wow, he must have been awesome...' Glinda thought) and saw Jeanette grabbing an old gray notebook from Cody's hands, and wiping off the dust and rubbles on it.

"It's a notebook...but it's as if it's like some kind of diary." Jeanette said as she flipped through the pages, "So you guys do know what we should do, right?" she smirked.

Cody smirked as well and nodded, which surprised Jeanette. Wasn't he supposed to be the reasonable safer one of the trio? Glinda, however, was confused, "...What should we do?"

"Read it, of course!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Oh, now I get it, go on, then read it!" Glinda chirped, "Wow! Look at the date! This was back in 2010 or 2011! There must have been, like dinosaurs at that time!"

"...Our parents were in their late teens at this time." Jeanette said.

"So...our parents knew the dinosaurs?" Glinda asked. Jeanette gave her a quizzical look, 'THIS is what happens when you mix up a smart girl with an idiot! How can she have straight As in school, but be completely clueless outside...?' she thought to herself.

"Really, Glinda?" Cody asked.

"What's the matter, Coderstein? Going against your 'one true love'?" Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Just read the book, Jeanette." Cody said, not wanting to discuss this now. Jeanette couldn't help but notice he seemed rather...annoyed when she said it. What? It's not like his crush on Glinda was secret. The boy gave it out every day. Literally everyone knew it, even Clueless Glinda picked it up, though she would, as politely as she can, reject him.

"Something weird happened. I had a dream. A dream where I saw an older me. But he was a bum. He was wearing oversized clothes, a beard on his chin, and he smelled like a skunk. It was one of those dreams where you know you were dreaming. But then...get this, he took me 6 years into the 'future'. First, me and Carly were together. Carly was on her way to becoming a great actress, and we started off living in a typical Hollywood apartment, with the fancy furniture and all. But then he showed me and Carly fighting. That fight lead to our breakup. My future me told me that I never loved Carly, that I was only dating her because she was bringing in a lot of cash. Honestly, I began to fall for Sam while me and Carly dated, but then Freddie dated her, so I stuck with Carly. That sounded a lot like me, and future me told me if I stayed with her, I would have ended up filthy rich." Jeanette started, taking a pause, then looked at her peers to see their reaction, especially Glinda's.

Needless to say, Glinda was shocked and appalled, "So this...jerk dated my mom for her money? Ugh!" she said, annoyed. Being a starlet who was bigger than Angelina Jolie's child, she had a lot of experience with people kissing up to her or her mother for her status, and it annoyed Glinda to no end.

"And he was crushing on my mom!" Jeanette said with disgust. Not that her mother wasn't attractive, but it disturbed Jeanette to think of her mom with anyone else but her dad.

"Wait, there's more..." Jeanette warned Glinda, who nodded and let her read on, "But apparently, Sam and Freddie, who were now a couple in the future, were always against us together. They had some crazy idea that Carly and Gibby would be better off. They kept on trying to ruin us. Like one day, they showed her some stupid magazine. A magazine of me making out with some random chick. I apparently dodged that bullet by telling Carly I loved her. It worked, but I slipped up again when I was caught cheating with a movie director. I lied and told her that I had to in order to get the role in a movie. She forgave me. But the next slip up happened because of a certain Puckett. Turns out the two best friends are more alike than I thought. Because the 'power couple', Sam and Freddie made a plan to prove how much of a scumbag I was. One night, Freddie set up a hidden camera at our appartment. And Sam 'seduced' me...Ew, mom!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"It was all part of your parents' plan, Jeanette..." Cody reminded her.

"But still..." Jeanette said, then kept on reading, "Sam seduced me, and got me to confess I was only using Carly, and I even told Sam I would steal money from Carly if it meant that Sam and I would run away together. They got the whole thing on video, and Carly dumped me, but not before ruining my life onstage. She trashed me everywhere possible. Tabloids, her friends, her social networking sites...I relied on Carly for the money, so I found myself homeless."

"Hmph! Serves him right!" Glinda added.

"This was my future, and the thing is, I know it's a dream, but it seemed so real...like it was a legit message from future me. And I freaked out. This was my future? A bum? No way...But my future self gave me an idea to change the future. According to him, Sam and Freddie will start dating soon, but I can stop it if I get Sam to date me. The future will change, and Sam and I will be together, and since she's a big shot lawyer in the future, we'd have money. The idea was simple. Break up Sam and Freddie. And that's what I'm going to do today..." Jeanette finished.

"...Whoa." Cody said, "Anything else?"

Jeanette turned the pages, but they were blank compared to the first few chapters, "No new information. Looks like he failed." she smiled.

"Wait, who is this guy anyway?" Glinda asked. Jeanette merely handed the notebook to Glinda, and she squinted when she saw a small name on the corner of the notebook.

"Griffin Roy? Isn't he arrested for illegal possession or something? I saw it on the news..." Glinda said. Jeanette shrugged, though she knew the answer. "He's also Trisha Robinson's dad." she remined them.

"This is creeping me out...some crazy guy thinkin' he saw the future, trying to break Jeanette's parents up, trying to break my parents up...This is just way too creepy. Can we go now, Jeanette?" Glinda pleaded.

"Yeah...I got my answers." Jeanette smiled. Cody didn't have much to say on the matter. This guy was messing with Jeanette and Glinda's parents, not him, thankfully. But he agreed they should leave. But as the three left, an eerie thought loomed in Glinda's mind.

"You know what's weird? When I check old magazines of my mom, around 2016, she dated some guy named Griffin Roy..." Glinda added. The three stopped to take a look at her, and Jeanette answered, "Look, Roy's in prison, your mom's with your dad, my mom's with my dad, life is fine...let's just go, okay? If this proves anything, it's that the scumbags always end up in prison, or sometimes worst."

Glinda and Cody nodded at Jeanette's words as all three of them began leaving the building. Before they left though, all three of them felt a bit afraid, to think of what could have been, if they had never met, or existed, how such little things in life could alter the future completely. Jeanette saw her life without her friends. Miserable, hurt, depressed...Without saying one word, Jeanette uttered a smile to her friends. They smiled back, knowing exactly why she did. When they all left, they were each thankful for each other. And probably, without even realizing it, they left that building with their friendship stronger than before.

**11 Years Later After Timeskip: Come Clean**

"Look, something's going on with you, and I want to know right now!" Glinda exhasperated to Jeanette, who rolled her eyes and kept walking. Glinda sighed, and grabbed Jeanette's shoulder before letting her move any further. They had stayed in on a Friday for detention (Don't ask why Glinda got detention though, because it was mainly because of Jeanette dragging her into it), and they were now alone in the altered hallways of the renewed Ridgeway High.

"Nothing's wrong..." Jeanette insisted in a faint whisper. 'Gah, what's wrong with me? I'm usually the best liar, why can't I lie now?' she thought to herself. Her inner voice louder than her actual voice, which sounded sick at the moment. Jeanette couldn't bring herself to lie anymore, though...she had spent ten years of her life doing it, and she was sick and tired of it. Of pretending.

"See? That's what's wrong! For the past two weeks, you've been avoiding me and Cody!" Glinda said in an accusing tone. She was upset. Why wouldn't she? Jeanette was obviously distant for the past few weeks. She was different.

"I've been busy, Glin! I mean, I have to worry about my grades and all and..." that was complete and utter bullchiz. One thing Glinda knew about her best friend is that she hardly studied, but due to being a genius, she still gets unbelievable grades. Jeanette's the last person to worry about grades.

"Bullchiz!" Glinda snapped. Jeanette's eyes widened. She wasn't exactly scared of Glinda, but Glinda was the type of girl who never said chiz, which meant she was really mad today, "Just tell me! I'm your best friend! You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this, Glinda. Not this." Jeanette replied sadly.

"Why? It's not like it's a serious thing and you're in love or something!" Glinda laughed. Jeanette didn't say a word, which caused Glinda's mouth to open wide as a watermelon, "You...no!"

"Glinda, forget about it." Jeanette pleaded.

"Jeannie, you're 18. This is the beginning of senior year. Don't you think you should begin talking about...the L word once and for all?" Glinda asked as she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"...I gotta go. Mom's ordering tonight and we've challenged each other into a food eating contest." Jeanette replied, grabbing her backpack and walking back home, faster so Glinda won't catch up or ask questions. Though if Jeanette knew Glinda, a thousand questions were going onto her head a mile a minute. She mentally slapped herself. Why'd she have to be so stupid! Why couldn't she just...lie?

Of course, the lying's been going on for quite some time now. Try ten years being 'some time'.

Jeanette sighed as she felt the wind run through her curls, pulling them back and exposing her face fully. Now it seemed like the wind was slapping her. It seemed a storm was approaching. Normally, like all other teens, she would have just transported herself home using her cell phone, but she wanted some time alone as long as possible. Though it was unbelievably windy and cloudy, she spotted many kids coming her way with a smile, which was a major strain on Jeanette's back. It was sunny, happy and cheery for the kids, but all she could think about was...

'This is messed up, right here.' she thought to herself. Before she knew it, she was a block away from her home already. But she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. Luckily for her, her old elementary school was actually right beside her. She smiled, opening the unlocked gate and reliving old memories.

She smiled, touching the walls and the fences around the school. She had taken the longer road today, and hadn't seen her primary school since she graduated from there. Her eyes wandered off to the playground in front of her. So many memories in this playgroud. So many food fights...time-outs...recess school fights...well, granted, it was all caused by her, too. And that swing was the very first place IT started...

The terryfing discovery that lead to Jeanette's ultimate fear and complication.

She didn't feel like sitting on the swings. Too cliché for the sad, lonely girl. No, she sat on the stairs that lead to the school's door. She leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. Nighttime was approaching, and she should be home, but she wasn't and obviously needed more time alone. Oh, well, Mom will just have to eat all the food.

'Wait, did I just think that? I must be upset.' Jeanette thought. The worst part is it wasn't even a joke. She sighed in sadness, and started twirling a section of her hair in annoyance.

Then she heard footsteps.

Her eyes trailed off to Cody, who was now right in front of her.

"Wow. The old hair-twirling, Jeanette Benson's signature for saying 'I actually don't know what to do for once'." Cody teased a little, but Jeanette was not amused at all.

"Could you leave? I'm not in the mood." Jeanette muttered. Cody's teasing face changed into concern, "Whoa. Glinda's right. You are upset."

Jeanette didn't answer. Of course she was upset. He would be, too, if he was in her position. Cody merely sat beside her, which Jeanette cringed at, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you." Cody answered as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, leave!" Jeanette ordered, but Cody shook his head, "Last time me and Glinda left you alone when you were upset or angry, we found you in a cowboy rodeo three miles north of town challenging fat, old, hairy truck drivers into arm wrestling, and not-so-surprisingly, winning. So no, I won't leave you."

"You got a lotta nerve, boy." Jeanette glared at him. But Cody smiled to himself, "I know." he simply said. Jeanette stared at him, having difficulty believing this guy in front of her, who was now teasing her and leveling up to her, used to look at her in menace and fear. But then again, he's changed since he was a kid.

That little experience at the playground probably started his transcision. She was so used to him as the boy who hated her that it was a sudden shock when their hateful words turned to playful bickering. Not that she minded, no. But he had pointed out the changing roads of their friendship, even though she refuses to acknowledge them, she noticed them every bit as he did. Then again, that's not the only thing that's changed.

My, oh, my, puberty's been kind to him. Jeanette remembers as 13 year olds, he was the last one of their 'trio' to hit puberty, as was shorter, but somewhere between 14 and 15, he outgrew both of them, then Glinda outgrew Jeanette, much to her dismay. And what used to be a scrawny, short, skinny nerd soon grew into a stronger, more muscle-y...nerd. But if Jeanette told him that, she'd never hear the end of it.

"So...I hear you're in love." he bursted out nonchalantly. Jeanette's eyes widened, "Who says?"

"Glinda. Apparently you practically confessed you were in love." Cody answered, playing with his thumbs, which Jeanette knew was a nervous habit, "Is it true?"

Jeanette could go on a full year denying it, and Cody and Glinda would still be riding her back about it. She wished there was some way for her to find the strengh to lie again. But it was if all her...'lying juice' had been used up for the past 10 years and it was all too much and she couldn't lie. It reached a stronger point than she could have ever imagined. And it scared her to death.

"...Nette-Nette? You're not answering." Cody remarked, "So...that's a yes?"

Jeanette suddenly felt a drop on her shoulder. Her eyes looked up, and she saw stormy clouds. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Why was life so confusing? She was the daughter of a genius, for Pete's sake, she shouldn't be confused about such silly things as emotions when she's won the Science Fair...6 years in a row in elementary school! From first grade to sixth grade! She didn't like what she was feeling at all. She wasn't used to not being in control, whether if it's for a group project or her own emotions, and it sickened her.

As if on cue, thunder snapped. Both physically, making Cody jump a bit, and metaphorically, with Jeanette.

"Maybe it is, so what?" Jeanette snapped. Of course, a second later, she regretted it. She wished there was a way to eat her words back from Cody to ever hear them out of her. Unfortunately, no such devices have yet to be invented for the future. And Cody was fully aware of what she just said, and the shock caused him to stand up, looking into her wood-like brown eyes with fear that only she couldn't see in the dark, "What?"

"Maybe it's true, so what about it? It's not like it matters." Jeanette replied.

Another thunder clapped, this time for Cody.

"Who? Why? When? What? How?" he snapped.

"I'm not telling who, I don't why, and this happened a long, and I mean, LONG time ago, and what it is that I'm in love and I don't know how." Jeanette answered in order. She didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as Cody was. In fact, she still had that blank, empty expression she wore all week.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" At this point, Cody didn't realize he was yelling at her. But Jeanette stood up along wth him, facing him, "Why are you so angry about it, Dalton?"

Thunder clapped twice this time.

"I'm not angry!" Cody replied angrily. Jeanette should have face-slapped herself at his response. "Just...tell me who it is!"

"...No." Jeanette decided. She was NEVER going to tell him who it is, especially now, when he seemed so angry for no reason. She was honestly hoping this answer would tick him off so bad, he'd let go of the subject and leave, at least until tomorrow, by that time she would have thought up of a plan. But unfortunately, this response didn't make him angrier. Her answer left him with a face she rarely saw, but recognized as hurt.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

DRIP...

A drop of rain fell on Jeanette's shoulder, but she was too busy to have noticed. "Because whoever it is..." Jeanette said slowly, trying to catch her breath, and as she continued, her voice, shaky, breathless and was slowly breaking as if she was about to cry, broke Cody's heart, "...doesn't like me back."

'Don't cry, Jeannie, please...' Cody prayed silently as he saw her eyes fogging up, "J-Just tell me who it is..." Cody pleaded.

DROP...

"I can't.." Jeanette said in a begging voice, begging him not to keep asking, because she'll end up cracking. Her voice was breaking, and she obviously wanted to cry, but was fighting the urge to.

"Why can't you tell me?" Cody asked.

Another thunder clapped, this time it was on par with the small driplets of rain falling before the storm.

"BECAUSE THIS IS REAL LIFE!" Jeanette yelled. Cody gasped, but kept his mouth closed. He had seen Jeanette angry, he had seen her sad, but this was an odd mix of both emotions all wrapped up into one. "This...is real life. Not those novels I read where the heroine always gets the hero despite everything, or those silly TV shows Glinda watches where two random people who don't make sense together can suddenly love each other over one episode! If I tell him I'm in love with him, and have been for-for God knows how long, he'll-I'll..." Fraustration was taking a toll on Jeanette as she tried to find the right words to say for the right feelings to be expressed out loud. She put her hand on her forehead, knocking the strands of hair covering her face behind her.

"He doesn't feel the same. And he'll tell me he just wants to be friends. And that won't just hurt me, it will kill me. And I mean that literally, Cody, I've been hurting everyday because of this nightmare he rejects me, and I don't want the nightmare to become a reality." Jeanette confessed, "He'll tell me he loves...her instead. Because she's prettier, smarter, nicer tha I am..."

She had just admitted she was capable of fear. And fear of something so stupid, so teenage-angsty and so...unbelievable, she found the tears she'd been trying to keep have all came down at once, no signs of stopping.

She was shocked at herself, too. She had no idea she felt such jealousy for her own best friend. Sure, she came off as clueless and ditzy, but at the end of the day, she still had straight As, she was still popular, still incredibly beautiful and likable...'More than me', Jeanette thought.

The rain came drizzling down. Not exactly raining, drizzle. Little, small drops in a sea of seemingly straight lines of rain came down on them, not exactly wetting them, but getting them cold.

And Cody's first reaction, as soon as Jeanette cried, was to forget everything, and hug her. He found she didn't hug back, but that was only because she was sobbing onto his shirt, wetting it more than the drizzle did.

A few moments in the drizzle left Cody and Jeanette in a confortable silence for a good 5 minutes or so...Cody held onto her, vowing never to let go unless she asks so, and Jeanette's crying was slowly dying down, but was still there. Truthfully, her crying made Cody want to cry. But he knew one of them had to be strong.

But that didn't mean it always had to be her.

"Cracks in the concrete." he pointed out, breaking the silence.

With full, utter confusion, Jeanette broke free of his grasps, and he was shocked at what he saw. Puffy face, red eyes, and quivering lips...he had never seen her this way. And yet, she finds a way to distract from it, "Huh?"

"There are...cracks in the concrete." he repeated, but Jeanette still didn't understand.

"So?"

"So it reminds us that even the strongest things can fall apart, but that doesn't make it any less stronger." he told her. She was breathing heavily, unsure of what to say. But he said it all for her. "Just like you feeling fear doesn't make you any less stronger, it makes you human."

Jeanette still didn't answer. She knew he was right, but what else could she say? She was speechless, and not in a good way. And Cody knew this. And it was fine. It was fine if Jeanette...loved someone, even if it pained him to even think it, and it was fine if she didn't want to tell him. But he wanted her happy. And if some other guy is gonna do that, then so be it.

"Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person's gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen..." he looked into her eyes, trying to sound as sincere as he can, "And if you don't do anything, you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

And finally, Jeanette knew what to say. She took a deep breath, to ensure her voice wasn't shaky or breaking, and finally, she spoke: "All my life, I've been trying to convince myself the feelings I've had weren't real. That it was all a phase or, at best, puppy love. So basically, it's like I've been trying to fit a square into a circle. And now, I realize how stupid I was. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I...I can't lie anymore. It's like I'm all maxed out and I can't play this game anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is...it's been 10 long years I've been hiding it, and I owe it to the world to just come clean."

The drizzle stops for a split second.

"That's good..." Cody fake-smiled. He was happy Jeanette was going to be happy, but a little sad it was going to be because of some other guy. But wait a sec...

"Wait, 10 years? But you haven't known any guy that lo-" Before he could finish, before he could jump into any other conclusion, Jeanette put her hands on his shoulders and crashed her lips on to his. And she didn't care of the consequences afterwards, she just lived in the present, now. Right now, she was kissing the lips she'd become addicted to over the years, and it was a sweet, simple kiss...yet worth all the wait.

And that precise moment, cold, hard rain crashed onto them, followed by claps of thunder that seem to come from every direction. It was pure irony. The rain, in Jeanette's mind, seemed to be washing away everything. Her insecurities, her fear, her sanity...most of it all, it woke her up. And the moment where Jeanette thought things couldn't possibly get better, it did.

Because Cody started kissing back.

It started off as a shock kiss. Of course it was. She just kissed him out of nowhere when he was in his train of thought and his eyes were wide open. And he didn't know what possessed him. Did he like her? Of course. Did he really, REALLY liked her? Well, obviously, he had some feelings for her since he was jealous of whoever he thought she was in love with 5 minutes ago. Did he love her, even without dating her? Well, love was a strong word, that was for sure. But he knew that this girl, the one who was kissing him so softly, he thought she would break, loved him. And it should have scared him. It should have made him snap and realize, 'this is too fast!' and run away. But he was still here. And he found himself...enjoying the kiss.

She seemed too fragile at the moment. She was shivering, and her hands held his shoulders tight, as if she never wanted to let go. And he was afraid to kiss back. She looked like a broken angel. If he kissed back, she would have broken. Then he realized, this was Jeanette. Strongest girl he ever knew. So without a second thought, he kissed back, and the kiss became more passionate than ever. He slid his hands up to her waist and wrapping his arms around her. Like Jeanette, he had no intention of letting her go.

That's when he closed his eyes. He wasn't so sure of how long this amazing kiss would last, and he didn't care. It was the most amazing, undescribible and wonderful moment, and it was happening right here, right now and that's all that mattered.

**Present Day: Epilogue**

Freddie Benson walked in the halls of Ridgeway High for the last time with a goofy grin on his face that every girl in the whole entire school recognized: he was in love, and the feeling hit him hard and fast that this neverending smile of his was the result. And no one bothered asking why he was happy. They all knew why. If iCarly wasn't enough proof they were dating, there was the kisses, the laughs, the smiling...not to mention those poor traumatized freshmen who caught the couple making out in the janitor's. Needless to say, neither of them were opposed to public displays of affection. They've heard the phrase 'Get a room!' at least twice a day now.

'Jealous...' Freddie grinned in his thoughts. If half of the school was as in love as he was, they'd be sporting the same grin, too. His grin grew wider, if that was even possible, as he caught sight of his blonde haired girlfriend by her locker.

The 'demon' herself was cleaning her locker. Most students are obligated to clean lockers _before _graduation. But Sam didn't do obligation, anyways. As she cleaned out her locker, she stumbled onto picture of her and Freddie. Like a cliché teen romance book cover, she was standing on the side of a tree, and Freddie on the other, and they could be seen holding hands, with 'S+F=4Ever' carved at the center of the tree (Normally, Sam wouldn't do such a girly thing, but seeing as how Freddie wanted a nice picture, and Sam could break the rules of the park of not being allowed to carve things anywhere, it seemed to be a win-win situation), both with big smiles on their faces. Sam could classify this as the 'perfect date', but not that she'd admit it, but every single date seemed...imperfectly perfect to her. For example, on their last date, they got kicked out of the restaurant because the waiter accidentally gave Sam vegetarian tofu instead of her steak, so she shoved the tofu down the waiter's pants. Seems like the start of a bad date, right? Well, afterwards, instead of eating at some high-class fancy restaurant like they could have, they ended up on the beach at sunset, eating ice cream instead, leaving their footprints in the sand.

'Imperfectly perfect. Yes, because that's so understandable...' Sam thought sarcastically to herself with a chuckle. As soon as she finished taping the picture, her eyes slid to the picture with iCarly, and gave a soft smile. It took Carly some time to process things. Naturally, the duo wasn't on the best of terms for a long time, until Sam made Carly realize that Carly wasn't angry because Freddie didn't love her anymore. Carly was just angry her ex-boyfriend found a brand new model girlfriend, and she was looking for the closest guy around to date in order to get revenge. She would have gotten Nevel if he were the closest guy. She admitted she acted a bit too desperate, and it didn't take long for the trio to reunite. And Carly was proud to say 'Seddie's dating didn't affect the trio much. They knew when to show PDA in front of her and when not too. Overtime...Carly actually found herself to giggle whenever they would show PDA, she thought of them like those couples in shows that she liked. And when she was too lonely, Carly would call Gibby. Though they're not as close as her and Sam, they were becoming alarmingly close, not that Sam minded. Carly needed another rock besides Sam...even if that rock was a Gibby.

And now look. Here Sam was, in her graduation gown, all ready for college and ready to start her new life. A life where she wouldn't be judged or underestimate just by a few mistakes from the past.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Freddie showed up and closed her locker, breaking her thoughts, "Hi." he said nonchalantly.

"...Jeez, Fredward, don't smile like that, you look like the Chesire Cat." Sam said. She knew she was a tad bit better at controlling her emotions than Freddie, whose emotions were downright bursting out of him.

"How can I not smile? It's a nice day, everyone's smiling, we just graduated..." Freddie listed.

"You have an awesome girlfriend..." Sam continued for him, smirking.

"That, too. I don't see why you're not smiling, though. You do have the best boyfriend, you know." Freddie reminded her.

"Yeah...I wonder where he is." Sam joked, then started looking behind Freddie.

"Ouch. That hurt, Puckett." Freddie teased.

"It was supposed to, Benson." Sam retorted. After all this time, they still managed to drive each other nuts. High-heeled footsteps were heard behind them. Both of them turned and saw Carly, in her gown, frantic, "Guys! I've been looking all over for you! Everyone's looking for us, we have the grad party to go to!"

"Just a second." Sam said, giving her best friend a pleading look. As Carly looked from Sam to Freddie, a sly smile crept its way to her face, "Okay, why don't we just meet at the party, 'kay?"

"Sure/Whatever." Freddie/Sam said in unison. Carly smiled before running off. Soon, Sam and Freddie were the only ones left in the hallways. "We should actually get going..." Freddie reasoned.

"Yeah, who cares?" Sam shrugged as she crashed her lips onto Freddie's, with a smile tugging at his face. "You know, we just graduated..."

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Well...What about college? And us? I mean, technically, Jeanette's visit could have altered the future drastically and now we're on a course to change everything, I mean, what if I don't become an inventor and what if you don't become a lawyer and what if I do end up marrying someone else and what if Jennette doesn't exist and what if-OW!" Freddie yelped as Sam whacked his head, "What was that for?"

"I don't wanna hear you talking about marriage unless I'm involve in the sentence!" Sam scolded. Freddie's eyes widened. There was a moment of silence before Sam realized exactly what she said, and covered her mouth, "Oh, my God..."

Another moment of silence. Sam's eyes were just as wide as Freddie's. Wider than when she first kissed him. She froze. His jaw dropped. It became so pin-drop silent. Sam swore she could hear _air. _Ironically, while Sam's mind blinked uncontrollably and struggled for words, an infinite amount of words spread to Freddie's. They both knew it was obviously going to happen. I mean, how can you be surprised when you know your own future? They both knew it would happen but somehow, just _talking _about it felt out of this world. And Sam just couldn't wipe that look on Freddie. That shocked look. A look of disbelief. She couldn't even look him in the eyes out of shame.

"I-I-I-I..." Sam stuttered. _Sam Puckett _did not stutter.

She should have looked him in the eyes. Because his eyes told a different story from his face. "Sam?"

"Look, let's never talk about it again, I made a mistake and it was stupid and dumb and-ARGH! I don't even know why I said that, it just came out of nowhere and just that once sentence, everything's going in every direction, and I don't want it to, so just forget what I said and pretend it never-" Sam shut up as Freddie rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, grabbed her waist and kissed her.

They truly were a talented couple. They weren't making out. It was just one, simple, innocent, lip-to-lip kiss. It was the kind of kiss people everyday did. But their kisses always felt just as passionate and magical as the first. The same nauseous feeling that one of them might do something to ruin it, the butterflies when it happens, the passion during and the heart after. Every kiss, no matter how insignificant, always, _always, _left an indescribable feeling in their stomachs. How did they do it?

Simple. They were Sam and Freddie.

"Sam...?" he breathed as his lips parted hers. Sam had never been so afraid in her life. Is this it? Was he dumping her? She wouldn't blame him. After all, they were just starting a new life and she just mentioned the M word. Still, she couldn't help but notice her eyes were getting blurry, and once again, she wouldn't look into his eyes. She didn't let those tears dropped, no, she _wouldn't. _Even if she was about to get dumped.

Yet once again, Sam should have looked into Freddie's eyes, because dumping her was the exact opposite of what he was about to do.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
